


The Dragonborn, her Husband, the Companions, and their Kids

by Romantic_Khajiit



Series: His Harbinger [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Destroy the Dark Brotherhood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Hot Tempers, Married Couple Fight and Make up, Married Couple Romance, Pregnancy and Birth, Somewhat domestic Companions life, mentions of Dawnguard, mentions of Dragonborn DLC, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit
Summary: Sequel to “The Dragonborn, her Housecarl, and the Companions”The Companions’ twins have each gotten married, now more adventures ensue.This story is a continued compilation, based on several if my works on WattpadAnd of course Bethesda owns Skyrim and its characters.Comments and/or additional tag suggestions are greatly appreciated.





	1. Brothers

Vilkas and Farkas were finally heading home after an unexpectedly long job. They were still several miles away as the sun was setting.

Farkas looked sadly at the sunset. "You wanna make camp or..."

"Continue on," Vilkas answered before his brother finished the question. "I want to see my wife."

"Good. Me too," Farkas replied with an approving node "Mine, I mean," he added a little awkwardly. Vilkas chuckled.

"I knew what you meant," he said, clapping Farkas on the shoulder. Farkas grinned and looked out at the horizon toward Whiterun.

"Who would have thought," he said, "that we'd both end up married..."

"Aye," Vilkas nodded with a smile, "Jergen and Kodlak would have been as shocked as Vignar was, but I know they would have approved. Jergen would have loved Krinna and Lydia as much as Kodlak did."

"Yeah," Farkas nodded as well. "It's funny, marriage doesn't feel like I thought it would," he added thoughtfully. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at his brother and he continued, "the songs and stories talk about falling in love feeling like heart-racing, and butterflies and all that, and that's not how marriage is at all. Lydia doesn't make me nervous, she makes me calm and comfortable... happy."

"I guess that's the difference between falling in love, and being in love," Vilkas replied, "the unknowns are gone, there's trust. Krinna doesn't make my heart race every time I look at her anymore, but that's a good thing. She makes me feel content and secure." Vilkas smiled.

"Oh Lydia can still get my heart pounding alright," Farkas chuckled. Vilkas laughed.

"I never said my wife doesn't arouse me," Vilkas added fondly, "quite the opposite... but she doesn't make me nervous, she calms my nerves."

"Instead of being like a huge raging fire it's like a warm, comfortable, hearth fire," Farkas commented.

"That's a good comparison," Vilkas agreed, still smiling.

They continued toward home in silence for another mile before Farkas spoke again.

"Do you remember how old we were when Jergen brought us to Jorrvaskr?"

"No, I don't," Vilkas shook his head. "I know we were young. I barely remember the necromancers and Jergen rescuing us, but there's no memory before that."

"Same," Farkas nodded.

"Why do you ask, brother?"

"Well we turned out alright," Farkas shrugged, "growing up at Jorrvaskr and all, right?"

"Aye," Vilkas nodded, "at least I think so... and our wives apparently think so..." Vilkas suspected he knew where his brother was going with this now...

"You ever think of starting a family?" Farkas asked.

Vilkas sighed. He had. He'd imagined Krinna with a swollen belly... wondered what their children would look like... Would they get Krinna's auburn hair, or his dark brown hair? Would they have his light blue eyes, or Krinna's dark blue, or something in between?

He had imagined Krinna showing a child how to hold a sword... or cast a healing spell... He'd imagined himself teaching an older child how to transition to a two-handed weapon, or helping them get fitted in their first set of armor...

"I have," he admitted, "but I haven't discussed it with Krinna yet." Vilkas had also thought of how dangerous being pregnant could be for the Dragonborn... would she be able to stay home until the child was born and then weaned, or would there be another crisis that required her attention? Would she even want children with their warrior life-style? Could they even raise children with their warrior life-style?

"Lydia and I have discussed it," Farkas replied simply. "She wouldn't mind settling down a bit... as long as things don't get too quiet at least. She wants to stay at Jorrvaskr, at least for now."

Vilkas just nodded and they walked in silence a while longer. He could see Farkas as a father... he'd be a goofy and doting, but fiercely protective father... imagining it made Vilkas smile.

"Jergen wasn't our real father, was he?" Farkas asked a while later.

"I don't know," Vilkas shook his head, "he said he was, he saved us from the necromancers, and he took care of us until he left for the war... I don't recall if he looked much like us, but an adoptive father is still a father, so I suppose one way or another, he was."

"Yeah," Farkas said, "I always thought he was."

"I know," Vilkas sighed, "for years I was bitter at him for leaving, but I thought so too."

"You seen the little girl that sits under the Gildergreen?" Farkas asked a moment later.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded, waiting for Farkas to continue.

"She's older than we were when Jergen took us to Jorrvaskr."

"Definitely," Vilkas agreed. He expected Farkas to say something else, but he didn't. Vilkas looked over and Farkas just looked lost in thought.

They continued on in silence while Vilkas thought as well. An adoptive father was definitely still a father... he remembered the little boy he'd met a few months ago at the farm outside of Solitude; Blaise. He was not more than eight years old, but he was a tough little whelp, sleeping outside and helping with farm work... he was probably close in age to the little girl Farkas was talking about... Vilkas decided he was going to need to have this conversation with his wife.

It was near midnight by the time Whiterun finally came into view. Vilkas smiled, thinking how nice it was going to be to finally climb into bed with his wife again. They had been gone way too long.


	2. Haircut

Krinna had finally recovered enough that she'd been able to convince Vilkas she didn't need caring for around the clock. She knew he was getting a little stir crazy from sitting around Jorrvaskr so long, so she'd convinced him and Farkas to take on a larger than normal mission for the Companions. She'd expected it to take them a few days, but it had been weeks.

She was relieved when her bedroom door opened in the middle of the night and the large muscular Nord walked in.

Krinna smiled as he quietly set his gear down and took off his armor. She wanted to jump up and hug-tackle him, but she was having trouble staying awake so late at night. He stepped back out to go wash up and Krinna had apparently dozed off. She woke up enough to smile and hum happily when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his large bare chest. He began kissing her face and neck gently... his short beard tickled her and his long hair fell across her face...

Krinna opened her eyes to see not the face of her husband, but her brother-in-law...

Startled, she shoved him off and shouted him clear out of the bed. She only used the first word, but her thuum still shook the walls.

"Damn it Farkas, what the fuck?!" She yelled as the large, naked man crashed into the wall on the other side of the nightstand. She quickly lit the lamp beside her bed and glared at the man on the floor.

"Ow," he moaned slowly trying to get up and rubbing the back of his head.

"What in Oblivion are you doing?" Krinna yelled furiously, "where's Vilkas?!"

"Krinna, it's me," Vilkas's voice groaned from the man that looked like Farkas.

Suddenly their door burst open and the real Farkas charged through, just as naked as his brother with even longer hair and a sword in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Farkas asked frantically looking around the room for an attacker. Krinna was even more startled by this. She grabbed a tankard from her bedside table and threw it at him.

"Why are you naked?!" She yelled as Farkas ducked and the tankard sailed over his head.

"I was in bed with my wife! We thought you were being attacked!" Farkas defended.

"Cover up with something!" Krinna yelled. Farkas rolled his eyes and stepped out into the study grumbling something along the lines of "you've seen my twin, I don't see what the big deal is," but he came back holding a large plate in front of his manhood.

"Now, why are you yelling at me and shouting my brother across the room?"

Vilkas, meanwhile, had gotten to a seated position on the floor and caught his breath again. He was the first to realize what had happened, he began to chuckle, and then to laugh. Krinna looked from one man to the other and realized her mistake. Krinna blushed in embarrassment. Farkas looked down at Vilkas in bewilderment.

"She thought I was you," Vilkas explained still laughing. Farkas nodded slowly and began to chuckle as well.

"What happened?!" Lydia suddenly appeared in the door in a nightgown with her sword and shield at the ready. Vilkas yelped and grabbed a pillow from the bed to cover himself, but then slumped back to the floor still snickering. Krinna just dropped her face into her hands shaking her head.

"Twin problems," Farkas chuckled, looking over his shoulder at her. Lydia looked around the room and from Vilkas to Farkas and realized what had happened. Rolling her eyes she handed Farkas her shield and took the plate away. Farkas accepted the shield gratefully, and then began laughing when he looked back at his brother on the floor with a pillow in his lap. Farkas's laughter set Vilkas off again and the two men just laughed for several moments.

Krinna looked up and met Lydia's eyes, Lydia gave her an understanding smirk, but Krinna could tell she was trying not to laugh too. She looked down at her husband on the floor, and then to her brother-in-law in the doorway and let out a grumpy sigh.

"You both need haircuts," she growled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I can do that in the morning," Lydia agreed, as she ran her fingers through the hair that now reached to her husband's shoulder blades.

"Make sure she doesn't cut it too short, Farkas," Vilkas laughed.

"You wouldn't throw me out of the bed like that, would you?" Farkas smirked down at Lydia.

"No, but I would Vilkas," Lydia smirked back, "and any other man that's not my husband," she added with a shrug.

"Maybe I should skip the haircut," Farkas said uneasily.

Vilkas laughed, and Lydia giggled. Krinna dropped her face back into her hands.

"Alright," Lydia said, "goodnight you two." Then with a smile, she led Farkas back to their room.

Once the door shut Vilkas slowly got to his feet, still chuckling.

"Am I allowed to come to bed now, love?"

Krinna looked up at him with a scowl, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face for long. "No," she grumbled. Vilkas raised his eyebrows at her as she climbed out of bed. She pulled an ebony dagger from the chest by her bed and opened the bedroom door. "Come here," she called once she'd shut the doors to the study. Vilkas obeyed, watching her cautiously, but there was still amusement in his eyes. "Sit down," she ordered, motioning to the chair, but she was smiling at him. Vilkas chuckled and sat. Krinna stood behind him and carefully brushed his hair then used the dagger to cut off the extra length. When she was done she put down the dagger, stepped in front of him, and looked carefully at his face and hair. Vilkas continued smirking at her. Krinna sighed, the haircut would need to be evened out by someone with scissors who actually knew what they were doing, but she was at least satisfied that she wouldn't confuse him for Farkas in the dark again. She leaned in and kissed him. Vilkas kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms around her waist. Krinna let him pull her down to straddle his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair and Vilkas suddenly grimaced as her fingers brushed a knot that was starting to form on the back of his head.

"Sorry," Krinna winced as soon as he broke the kiss. She wondered how she'd missed the knot while brushing his hair, and she quickly cast Healing Hands on him.

"It's ok, love," Vilkas replied gently, "suddenly, I feel much better." He gave her another quick kiss. "I am glad you only used the first word to that shout though..."

"Well I wasn't wanting to kill Farkas," Krinna shrugged. "I would have given the full 'fus ro dah' to anyone else," she added, being careful to say the words and not shout them. Vilkas chuckled some more.

"I guess I never realized it was so terrible to look like my brother," he added with another chuckle.

"It's not, as long as I know it's you," she explained, "I have nothing against your brother, I just couldn't stand the thought of betraying you, even accidentally."

At that Vilkas stopped chuckling and just stared lovingly and appreciatively into his wife's eyes for a moment before sitting up straighter and pulling her to him for a long, passionate kiss.

"Alright," Krinna said a little breathlessly once Vilkas finally released her lips, "you're allowed to come to bed now..."


	3. Breezehome

After Vilkas and Farkas got paid for the long job that had had them traipsing clear across Skyrim, Krinna and Vilkas had more than enough gold to buy the little vacant house in Whiterun's Plains District.

Vilkas had been more excited about moving into their own place than Krinna had expected. They'd actually had fun exploring the empty house and consulting the decorating guide the steward had given her.

"The only real option in here is if we want this room to be an alchemy lab or a children's bedroom..." Krinna said pointing to the room off from the kitchen.

"Well, we don't need either of those..." Vilkas said thoughtfully, and then, raising an eyebrow at Krinna he added, "...now..."

It reminded Krinna of something that had been bothering her since the end of the war. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something..." she began. Vilkas's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you..."

"What? No, I..." Krinna sighed, as her mind shifted to an entirely different concern she'd been meaning to bring up with him. She debated her next words carefully for several moments while Vilkas watched her expectantly. "I'm actually not sure I even can get pregnant..." she said at last with a sad sigh.

"Why do you say that, love?" Vilkas asked soothingly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Krinna thought he sounded disappointed.

"I've always been so rough on my body," she explained, "the training, then adventuring and fighting... I've never really had normal cycles, and now... well, we haven't exactly be avoiding it..." she sighed, "and..." she cast a detect life spell, "I'm not." She watched his expression as he processed her words.

"We've hardly been married six months love," he replied, "and maybe your body will start cycling normally now that you can actually relax a bit."

"True..." Krinna nodded uncertainly.

"And that certainly doesn't mean we have to stop trying," Vilkas added with a wink.

"That's also true," Krinna laughed as Vilkas pulled her into an embrace.

"And," he added, "there's more than one way to start a family..."

That brought her mind back to her original thought about the children's bedroom. "Thats actually what I was meaning to talk to you about," Vilkas looked down at her attentively and Krinna continued, "back in Windhelm, there was a little girl, her mother died, and her father was a Stormcloak soldier... I probably killed him honestly... but she was all alone, selling flowers to get enough gold for food, and well... I thought maybe..."

"We could take care of her?" Vilkas asked hopefully.

"We could be her parents?" Krinna finished. Vilkas's face broke into a big grin, "I was starting to worry you were gently leading up to telling me you don't want kids!" Vilkas laughed.

"No! The literal opposite!" Krinna laughed too, "I don't know if it's safe or even feasible for us to have our own, but I want a family..."

"Dear, whether we adopt them or have our own, I would love to start a family with you." Vilkas smiled. Krinna smiled too before continuing.

"I mean, I'm also worried about the logistics of raising kids since we're both Companions and may have to go off on some crazy adventure..." Krinna was starting to ramble, but Vilkas stopped her with a shake of his head.

"Farkas and I grew up at Jorrvaskr," he said, "they'll be fine. They'll have a huge extended 'family' to help take care of them when we decide to go adventuring again." That made Krinna smile. "Actually," Vilkas continued, "Farkas brought that up to me this past week."

"Wait, are they...?"

"He didn't say," Vilkas shook his head, "I think he wants to help out that little girl who always sits under the Gildergreen. I see him out there talking to her a lot, and he likes to bring her sweet rolls."

"That would be so great!" Krinna exclaimed, "if they adopt a little girl, and we adopt a little girl..."

"They can grow up together at Jorrvaskr, getting into all the trouble Farkas and I did as whelps," Vilkas laughed. "But, what if," Vilkas added, Krinna raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "What if we adopted a little girl, and a little boy? The decorating guide says this bedroom would fit two beds."

"Do you have someone in mind or do you just want one of each?" Krinna asked with her eyebrow still raised.

"On one of your runs to Solitude," Vilkas explained, "I met this little boy who stays at Katla's Farm. His parents are gone and he has to sleep outside by the stables, he's miserable and just wants a family, but he seemed like a good, resilient little whelp."

"So..." Krinna nodded slowly, "now we go pay for the house furnishings, and go see if we can still find those two?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's not waste any time," Vilkas said with a grin.

They bought the furnishings for their house and had the steward hire someone to set them up. It would be winter soon, so they wasted no time in rushing off to Windhelm to try and find the little girl Krinna remembered. They chose to go to Windhelm first because it would get colder earlier in the year than Solitude would, but not by much.

They arrived in the middle of a large snowstorm, and found the child huddled with her basket of flowers off to the side of the Windhelm gates.

"I'm... s-so c-cold..." the girl said quietly as Krinna approached her. "N-nobody bought any f-flowers today. I... I d-don't know w-what to d-do."

Krinna was pretty sure if Sofie hadn't been a Nord she would have been long since frozen to death.

"Hey, do you remember me?" Krinna asked gently kneeling beside her in the snow. Sofie nodded shyly. "This is my husband, Vilkas," Krinna added gesturing back to him.

"We could adopt you if you want," Vilkas offered, crouching down beside Krinna to get at eye-level with the girl.

"You... you have a p-place I c-could stay?" Sofie asked wide-eyed and shivering.

"We do, we have a house in Whiterun," Krinna smiled.

"Y-you... you're sure? Y-you r-really wouldn't m-mind?"

"We're sure," Vilkas smiled, "my brother and I were adopted when we were young, we want to give you a real home and family too."

"Thank you!" Sofie exclaimed throwing her arms around Vilkas and Krinna. "I promise I'll be the best daughter ever!"

They helped Sofie collect her meager belongings and then rented a carriage back to Whiterun so Sofie wouldn't have to walk. On they way they told her about the Companions and the extended family she’d now have at Jorrvaskr, and about the orphan boy they were hoping to go adopt as well. Sofie was overwhelmed with joy and excitement.

Once they made it back and settled Sofie into her new room, Lydia and Farkas stayed at Breezehome to watch her, and Krinna and Vilkas set off for Solitude.

The heavy snows hadn't quite set in for Solitude yet, but Blaise was a Breton, and not handling the cold nearly as well. He was so excited when he met Krinna and Vilkas told him they wanted to give him a real home too. They rented another carriage to take them back to Whiterun.


	4. Lucia

Farkas was standing in his bedroom doorway, looking across their small hallway at his brother's old room and thinking. His brother and sister-in-law had just come home with two orphans they'd adopted, and there was still a little orphan girl outside, sitting under the Gildergreen and begging. Farkas's heart went out to her. At least when he'd been an orphan he'd had his brother, but Lucia had no one. Sitting under the Gildergreen was definitely better than sitting in a necromancers' cage, but it still wasn't right to just leave a little girl alone and out in the cold like that. So far all Farkas had been able to do for her was bring her the occasional sweet roll and few septims, which he tried to do frequently. Sometimes he’d had time to sit and talk to her, and she seemed to look up to him.

"You've been awfully lost in thought lately," Lydia commented pulling Farkas from his thoughts as she walked up behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Remember what we were saying about settling down and starting a family?" Farkas asked still staring out at the other bedroom.

"Yeah," Lydia answered, clearly waiting for him to go on.

"Vilkas and I were adopted when we were young... that's how we ended up growing up here."

"That was Jergen, right?" Lydia asked gently. "The one who saved you from the necromancers?"

"Yeah," Farkas nodded. He knew what he wanted to do... he hoped his wife would agree... "Vilkas doesn't need that room anymore," Farkas began, nodding across the hall. He looked down over his shoulder to see Lydia smiling at him.

"I've seen you bringing coins and sweet rolls to Lucia," she said warmly. "Let's help Vilkas get his things out of there so we can set up a more suitable bedroom for a child."

Farkas's face shifted into a grin as he realized Lydia had been thinking the same things he had. He turned and pulled her in to a proper hug and kissed her excitedly.

Vilkas gave his approval for converting his old room into a child's room without hesitation, and he even came over to help Farkas move all of his things either to Breezehome or to the Harbinger's chambers.

"Gods brother, why do you have so many books?" Farkas complained as he hauled his eighth armload of dusty old leather bound books to the Harbinger's chambers.

"Be careful with those!" Vilkas complained in response as Farkas dropped the pile on the table.

"Where do you even get all these?" Farkas asked in exasperation.

"Most of those were gifts from Krinna," Vilkas replied pointing to the latest pile of particularly old and oddly assorted books. "Most of these," he gestured back to the large stack he was organizing on the shelves, "I've just collected over the years. Several of them I found while helping Kodlak research," Vilkas explained with a shrug.

"Why do you need a book on dwarven architecture?" Farkas asked in disbelief picking up one of the books and flipping through it.

"You never know," Vilkas shrugged as he took the book from Farkas. Farkas just rolled his eyes and went back for another load.

Once all of Vilkas's junk was out of the way, Farkas set about cleaning the old furniture that Vilkas had left, and then building a child-sized bed. Lydia went out and bought several things to dress the room up.

It took them all day, but by dinner time he and Lydia both deemed the room serviceable, and they hurried outside to find Lucia.

"Bye horker breath!" Braith yelled as Farkas and Lydia stepped outside. Several of the local children were beginning to head toward their respective houses. "Those of us with parents have to go home for dinner!" Braith added with a mean cackle.

At that the Jarl's kids laughed. Lucia sat down on the bench and Farkas could tell she was trying not to cry. Sofie and Blaise had been on their way back to Breezehome, but they both froze in their tracks, looking back to Lucia and Braith. Farkas had never wanted to punch a kid so badly. His new niece and nephew looked like they were considering punching her as well.

"Lucia!" Lydia called, "you come on in for dinner too!"

"And tell that brat you _do_ have parents!" Farkas yelled with a menacing glare at Braith.

Lucia jumped up and ran up the steps to them. Farkas knelt down with open arms and scooped her up as soon as she reached them.

"You mean it?" Lucia asked excitedly, "you wanna adopt me?!"

"We do," Lydia smiled, "we got you your very own room set up with us at Jorrvaskr."

"Thank you!" Lucia cried as she threw her arms around Farkas's neck and hugged him, "thank you so much!"

"Sorry it took me so long," Farkas chuckled, "I had to move all my brother's junk."

"It's... it's everything I could have hoped for..." Lucia said in amazement when they showed her her new bedroom. Farkas and Lydia both just smiled as she ran to give them both another hug.

"Not another ankle-biter," Torvar complained as they came upstairs for dinner, "What is this place, a daycare?"

"Well, you're here," Lydia shrugged.

"Very funny," Torvar grumbled. Lucia giggled.

A few minutes later, Vilkas, Krinna, Sofie, and Blaise arrived for dinner.

"I think it's nice to have a bit more life in this place," Tilma said, giving Krinna a warm smile as she brought plates of food for the three children. "They can't be more trouble than their fathers were."

"Oh the stories we could tell," Vignar laughed.

"Or how about we don't give them ideas..." Vilkas suggested nervously with a meaningful look at Farkas. Farkas nodded. He was pretty sure their new children would figure out all kinds of ways to cause trouble without hearing about the mischief he and Vilkas had caused at their age.

"Oh no sonny," Tilma laughed, "this is how us old folks get our revenge."

'Oh no...' Farkas thought, 'here they go...'


	5. Settling Down

In the weeks that followed Krinna and Vilkas enjoyed settling into what was quickly becoming a very domestic life. Vilkas decided he could run a small store to cut down on their need to take the higher paying jobs with the Companions. Sofie and Blaise were both so happy to have a family again they only had a handful of fights, all of which were ended by a scolding from either Krinna or Vilkas.

Sofie and Blaise spent most of their time running through the streets playing with their new cousin and friends. All three children loved Jorrvaskr.

Torvar occasionally complained about the three "ankle-biters" but overall Jorrvaskr was a livelier place. There were several difficulties as the new parents learned how to parent, and the children adjusted to their new lives, but for the first time she could remember, Krinna was completely content with life as it was.

***

For a little over a year life passed peacefully. Sofie, Blaise, and Lucia spent their days running around the streets of Whiterun and playing with wooden swords in the yard of Jorrvaskr. Farkas stuck to his usual duties at Jorrvaskr, and Lydia helped with and eventually took over with most of the daily paperwork that came with job requests.

Krinna and Vilkas started taking small jobs again that took them out around Skyrim, but never for more than a few days at a time. It was enough to keep Vilkas from getting restless, but never too much for them to handle.

Until one afternoon in early spring...


	6. Summoning

Hadvar was stationed in Windhelm to help clean up after the fall of Ulfric. While there he caught wind of a disturbing rumor, an orphan boy was attempting to summon the Dark Brotherhood... as a legionnaire he didn't have time to look into it much himself, so he gathered what information he could, and before he headed back to Solitude, he wrote to his sister of his concerns.

***

Vilkas reread the letter his wife had just handed him and then looked back at her in alarm. She looked just as disturbed as he felt.

"A child..." Vilkas said in disbelief.

"Hardly as old as Sofie or Blaise from the sound of it," Krinna said, shaking her head.

"That's not right," Vilkas shook his head, "children shouldn't even know about those assassins, much less how to summon them."

Krinna shuddered and nodded in agreement. "So what should we do with this?"

"What do you want to do, love?" Vilkas was at a loss. He wanted to stay far away from the Dark Brotherhood, but this involved a child in trouble...

"Maybe we can go check it out," Krinna suggested, "intervene before he successfully summons them?"

"Aye," Vilkas nodded uncomfortably. "But let's keep this quiet, I don't want whispers of that evil spreading around here."

"Agreed," Krinna nodded.

***

They told Lydia and Farkas where they were going, hugged their children, and then set off for Windhelm.

Krinna led them on an off-road shortcut as usual, and they were in Windhelm by the next day. Hadvar was already back in Solitude so they just went straight to find the boy... They reached the Arentino residence and found it was worse than they'd expected. Vilkas cringed uncomfortably looking around the room while Krinna talked to the boy. Vilkas didn't want to know where the boy had gotten all the ingredients for the evil ritual he was attempting. The poor boy was so delusional he thought they were the assassins answering his summons, and he wouldn't hear otherwise when Krinna tried to correct him.

They got a room at the Candlehearth Hall for the night and discussed what to do.

Vilkas was uncomfortable with the fact that the boy had thought they were from the Dark Brotherhood; he wanted nothing to do with the assassins. Krinna wanted to check out the orphanage; she wanted to know what could be going on there to drive this boy to want to have someone assassinated... Vilkas still wanted nothing to do with it. Vilkas wanted to report it to the jarls and let someone else look into it. They were still arguing about it by morning.

"The Companions shouldn't have anything to do with this," Vilkas argued.

"Orphan children could be in trouble," Krinna argued back.

"Which is why we should report it to the Jarl," Vilkas agreed, "but that boy was doing an evil ritual, he wasn't trying to contact us, he doesn't want innocent children saved, he wants someone murdered!"

"He's just a child!"

"A child that knows how to perform the black sacrament is no innocent child! I don't want the name of the Companions anywhere near this mess!"

"Fine," Krinna said finally throwing her hands in the air, "the Companions aren't having anything to do with this..." Vilkas saw the shift in her expression that told him her stubbornness was kicking in and he knew this argument was over. He watched in concern as she started pulling her armor off.

"Krinna..."

"The Dragonborn is staying out of this..." she finished removing her armor and pulled a set of mages robes and an ebony mask out of her travel pack.

"Krinna, you are not going to—"

"I'm going to check it out," Krinna interrupted him. "I'm going to see what's going on at that orphanage that would drive a little boy to such extreme lengths. The Jarl will be more likely to do something if I report it personally. I'm not going to do anything drastic... unless I have to."

Vilkas sighed in frustration as she put the robes on. He knew there was no talking her out of this... she was at least sort of compromising, and part of him agreed with her anyway, he was worried about the other children. But he was also worried for his wife and their family; any dealings with the Dark Brotherhood could very easily take them down a path that was completely against everything they stood for as Companions.

"Take my stuff back to Jorrvaskr," she said handing him her wolf armor. Vilkas started to protest but she continued, "I'll swing through Riften on the way home. I'll check out the orphanage, and then I should be home only a day or two behind you."

"What if you're not?" Vilkas asked in exasperation.

"I will be," Krinna said shortly as she pulled the mask over her face.

"What if you're not?" He repeated more firmly, reaching to take her hand. He heard her sigh beneath the mask.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "put on your plain steel armor and come bail me out of Riften jail."

"I'm serious," Vilkas grumbled.

"So am I," Krinna replied. "I should be back about a day or two after you get home," she said grumpily before she turned for the door. Vilkas tightened his grip on her hand instead of letting her pull away.

"Wait love," he said as he gently but firmly pulled her back to him. He put an one arm around her waist, gently lifted the mask back off her face, and looked down into her dark blue eyes. "Don't just walk away from me like that," Vilkas said in a low voice. "I don't care if I'm angry, I don't care if I agree with what you're doing, don't just walk away."

Krinna let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her head, letting her forehead thunk lightly on his chest plate.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I've just got a feeling. I can't let this one go."

"I understand," Vilkas sighed, he wrapped his other arm around her and held her gently, "do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes," she grumbled, she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "But," she added picking her head up again, "we're a lot more recognizable together, and I actually do think it's a better idea for me to go check it out in disguise."

"Alright love," Vilkas replied, "just be careful and hurry back."

"I will," she promised. Vilkas pulled her in for a kiss.

"Alright, I'll meet you at home love," he said once he let her go.

***

Vilkas took about two days to get back to Whiterun... Krinna took four... the rumor of what happened at Honor Hall Orphanage only took three...

***


	7. Assassins

Vilkas was pacing angrily by the hearth at Breezehome when Krinna arrived.

"What in Oblivion were you thinking?!" He demanded as soon as she walked in. "I thought you said you weren't going to do anything drastic!"

"I said I wouldn't unless I had to," she replied, clearly a little taken aback to be confronted immediately upon getting home. "I had to Vilkas," Krinna shook her head, "she was awful."

"So what, you're an assassin now?" He asked in a furious whisper.

"You would have agreed with me if you'd seen her," Krinna growled.

"I might have!" Vilkas nodded, "but I wouldn't have _murdered_ the woman in cold blood in the middle of the night while she slept! I wouldn't have accepted a contract as if I were one of those damned assassins!"

"I'm not going to be an assassin Vilkas," she shot back. "This wasn't an assassination, it was a rescue mission. There is now a whole orphanage of children that have a chance to find real families because that awful woman is gone."

"By Ysmir!" Vilkas swore loudly, clapping his hand to his forehead. "You're the Harbinger of the Companions, and you have a husband and children!" he yelled. Then much quieter he added, "you can't just go murdering people because they're awful!"

"We go exterminate bandits all the time!" Krinna yelled in response, "this was no different!"

"This was entirely different!" Vilkas yelled back. "She was a law-abiding citizen! What if someone had recognized you?"

"No one recognized me," Krinna replied firmly.

"Maybe not, but enough people saw you that a clear description of the murderer is spreading all over Skyrim. A rouge mage from the college, in an ebony mask..." Vilkas hissed angrily.

"Yeah, a description that no one would connect to me," she pointed out.

"Unless the guards questioned and searched you," Vilkas growled. "You can't go out in that mask or those robes ever again." He added darkly.

"I wasn't planning on it," she shrugged.

"What _were_ you planning?" Vilkas asked accusingly, throwing his hands in the air. "Were you actually going to investigate and report it to the Jarl like I asked, or were you just telling me that so I'd go home and you could accept that boy's damned contract?"

"Damn it Vilkas, I didn't accept any contract!" Krinna yelled. Then she took a deep breath before adding much quieter, "I didn't lie to you about my plan. I didn't want to do anything that drastic, but yes, I left Windhelm knowing I might have to, and I was prepared for it." She looked him straight in the eyes as she said the last part, and Vilkas held her gaze with his brow furrowed. He could see she was furious, but there was no hint of dishonesty. Vilkas took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his jaw still clenched angrily.

Then Krinna looked down and grumbled, "I'm tired Vilkas. I need to go to bed. You can yell at me more about this when I wake up if you want to."

"Fine," Vilkas sighed in frustration as he turned and sat heavily into the chair beside the hearth. "Goodnight, love," he grumbled. He rested his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands, then he listened as Krinna stomped up the stairs. He heard her shut their bedroom door with more force than necessary. Then he heard a door downstairs slowly creak open and he sighed.

"Papa?" He heard Sofie's voice quivering.

"It's alright, love," he told her quietly, "come here."

Sofie ran to him and he saw tears in her eyes. Vilkas quickly scooped her into his arms and held her comfortingly in his lap by the fire.

"Are you or Mama gonna go away now?" Sofie cried, burying her face in his chest.

"What?" Vilkas asked gently, "why would you ask that?"

Sofie sniffled and looked up at him. "If you don't love each other anymore, doesn't that mean one of you will go away?"

Vilkas sighed. "No love," he said as he shook his head softly. "I still love your mother. She did something I disagreed with, and I'm angry, but I will always love her."

"You love her, but you're angry at her?" Sofie looked confused.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded, "but don't worry, anger is just an emotion. Emotions come and go. Love is much stronger than that," Vilkas explained. "I promised I'd love your mother now and forever, and I will, even when I'm angry with her."

"So we'll stay a family?" Sofie asked softly, "You promise?"

"Aye love," Vilkas nodded, "we're a family, now and forever." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. "It's late," Vilkas added, "you should be in bed."

"Yes Papa," Sofie sighed. She got off his lap and Vilkas got up to go tuck her in.

"So everything's really gonna be ok?" Blaise asked standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He'd clearly been listening as well.

"It will," Vilkas nodded, gently patting his son on the shoulder. "I'm sorry we woke you."

Then he began to usher them both towards their beds, but a sound caught Vilkas's ears and he froze... a small creak in the floorboards, and soft muffled footsteps... he knew immediately those footsteps did not belong to his wife, she never moved that quietly.

"Pa?" Blaise asked, alarmed at the sudden change in Vilkas's demeanor.

"Jorrvaskr, now," Vilkas hissed urgently, "wake your uncle, tell him we have an intruder, stay in Lucia's room till I come for you, go!" Vilkas opened their front door and made sure there was no waiting ambush before ushering his children out. He watched for a moment as his terrified children ran down the street before he turned to dash up the stairs. He opened the door in time to see three people... two figures in Dark Brotherhood armor; a large man, and a woman who was just shorter than Krinna... and Krinna... she appeared to be unconscious with her hands and feet tied, and she was draped across the large man's shoulders. Before Vilkas could react, the woman pushed open the slatted panel and they escaped to the roof, taking his wife with them.


	8. Chase

Vilkas frantically dashed after them, but the assassins moved quickly. He made it outside to the roof in time to see them scale the city wall and he followed. They got onto a horse that had been waiting just past Pelagia Farm. Vilkas swore and considered his options, he didn't have time to go back for his own horse; there was only one option.

Fueled by his rage, and desperate not to lose his wife, Vilkas took chase on foot. He chased for miles. Occasionally they got out of sight, but he followed the fresh hoof prints... until they reached the marshes... at first the soft ground made it easier to find the tracks, but then they got into puddles of water and Vilkas lost them completely. For the first time since choosing to give up transformations, Vilkas wished he had his beast blood. A werewolf would have been able to find his mate from miles away, but now Vilkas was at a loss. He trudged on, listening and looking for anything that would point him in Krinna's direction.

Morning found him close to despair, but then, only minutes after the sun rose, the most beautiful sound he could think of met his ears...

"Yol Toor Shul!"

Vilkas ran toward the sound of Krinna's shout and soon found an old abandoned shack in the marsh. The only door was locked, but just as Vilkas was about to bash it down, it opened. Krinna charged out looking furious. She stopped short as soon as she saw him, but then immediately closed the distance between them and pulled him away from the doors out into the mash as three more people exited the shack. Krinna looked back angrily at them as they all took off in separate directions. She sheathed Dawnbreaker with a sigh. Vilkas quickly put Wuuthrad back in the weapon strap on his back and turned his attention fully to his wife.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked worriedly taking her hands and looking her over for injuries.

"I am now," she sighed. She threw her arms around him and Vilkas didn't hesitate to wrap her in his arms. Then looking up at him she added, "you were right, I'm sorry. I acted rashly, and got myself into a much bigger mess than I expected, and... I'm sorry."

Vilkas shook his head and held her tighter. "I forgive you, love. But what..." he looked back at the shack, "What happened?"

"I'm not too sure, details are a little fuzzy," Krinna shook her head. "They must have drugged me. The first thing I remember clearly was Astrid talking to me, telling me I had to kill another contract for them now."

Vilkas tensed at that bit of information, but said nothing as Krinna continued.

"I don't remember how I knew her name, but I knew she was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. She had three hostages, and told me to pick one to kill." Krinna looked over her shoulder back at the shack and shook her head.

"What did you do?" Vilkas asked quietly. Krinna's gaze returned to him, she took a deep breath, and Vilkas saw a slight hint of her familiar smirk return.

"I killed her instead."

"You killed the leader of the Dark Brotherhood?" Vilkas asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Killed her and let her hostages go," Krinna nodded, holding up Astrid's enchanted ebony dagger.

"By Ysmir..." Vilkas swore quietly, staring at the evil looking blade. "That's impressive," he added appreciatively a few moments later, then another thought occurred to him, "but we'll need to act fast before they retaliate."

"Shit," Krinna grumbled, then, eyes wide she asked, "where are Sofie and Blaise?"

"I sent them to Jorrvaskr before I took off after you," he replied, "we'd better hurry back."

"Let's go," Krinna nodded, but then she stopped and looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"The marshes northwest of Whiterun," Vilkas answered. Krinna nodded but still looked around in bewilderment.

"How'd you find me?" She asked. Vilkas smirked.

"After keeping up with you running all across Skyrim, following some assassins on a horse was easy," he chuckled.

***

Krinna looked up at Vilkas and in spite of their hurry, she just had to appreciate him for a moment. She'd messed up, and he'd been rightly furious with her, but he still came after her. He'd chased a horse all night, he looked exhausted, but he was smiling at her. Krinna smiled happily back at him.

"I love you," she said before leaning in to give him a kiss. She loved the way he held her as he kissed her back. If they hadn't been in a hurry she could have stayed in his arms like that all day.

"And I love you," Vilkas grinned at her as she leaned back to look at him again. He was still smiling, but Krinna could tell a good bit of the darkness beneath his eyes was not his warpaint. Fortunately, Astrid didn't seem to have been interested in taking any of her things, and, while she didn't have her larger gear pack, she still had the potion satchel that she carried on her belt.

"Here," she said, handing her husband a stamina potion, "let's get moving." Vilkas accepted the potion and drank it gratefully. Then they set off at nearly a run back toward home.


	9. Home Again

"There they are!" Vilkas heard Aela's voice call out triumphantly, not long after Whiterun came into view. They heard several more shouts from various voices he recognized, and moments later they saw Farkas running to them at a full sprint.

"You're back!" Farkas cheered, nearly tackling Vilkas with his momentum as he gave him a hug. Then, with an arm still around Vilkas, Farkas threw his other arm around Krinna and pulled her into a bear-hug as well. Lydia was not far behind him.

"Blaise and Sofie woke us up, but when we got to Breezehome you were both gone, we've been searching all night, we were starting to fear the worst!" Lydia explained, a little breathless from her run.

"Where are they now?" Krinna asked urgently, "are they safe?"

"They're with Tilma and Lucia," Farkas nodded, "they're fine."

"A little shaken up, but fine," Lydia added. Krinna and Vilkas both let out sighs of relief.

"So what happened?" Aela asked, approaching at a calmer pace. Vilkas and Krinna exchanged glances before Krinna answered,

"That's a conversation for the Circle to have within Jorrvaskr's walls."

Farkas, Lydia, and Aela all looked concerned at that.

"Let's get going then," Lydia suggested.

Krinna and Vilkas went first to find and comfort their children, and then to meet with the Circle members in Krinna's study.

Aela and Farkas were there of course, and Lydia had become an official member of the Companions not long after she and Farkas had gotten married. She joined the Circle only a few months after that.

"So, my brother heard a disturbing rumor," Krinna began. She showed them the letter Hadvar had sent them about the boy in Windhelm, and then told them what they'd found when they investigated.

"So I went to check out the orphanage in Riften," Krinna explained, "and... the woman was awful, abusive doesn't begin to cover it..."

"Wait," Aela interrupted, "are you saying _you_ were the one who murdered that woman in Riften?!"

Krinna and Vilkas exchanged uneasy glances, and Krinna sighed. "No, the actual assassin the boy had summoned showed up right after I did," Krinna lied. "I tracked the assassin down outside of Riften and killed her. Which is why the Dark Brotherhood drugged me and hauled me off last night."

Vilkas couldn't decide if he was impressed or unnerved by how convincing a liar his wife could be.

"I'm amazed they didn't just kill you in your sleep," Aela said suspiciously. Of course, Vilkas thought, Aela could hear her heartbeat, she'd know the Harbinger was hiding something. Kinna looked back at Vilkas again before looking back to Aela.

"They didn't want me dead," she said with a sigh. "They said they were impressed with how I handled one of their own assassins... they wanted to recruit me to take her place."

That seemed to have convinced Aela, and she was clearly unnerved at that revelation. Vilkas noticed Farkas and Lydia looked uncomfortable as well.

"Obviously I wasn't having any of that," Krinna added quickly, "and fortunately Vilkas was able to chase after them. Anyway, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood is dead now." Krinna pulled out Astrid's dagger for proof. "We need to figure out how to find and take down the rest of them before they retaliate."

"Destroying the Dark Brotherhood is an honorable mission," Farkas nodded approvingly.

"What about the children in Riften?" Lydia asked, "are they ok now?"

Vilkas noticed Krinna shudder before she answered.

"I think they will be..." she said slowly, "they're not exactly upset... I went back to check on them after I chased down the assassin and I was there when they discovered the body..."

"The children discovered the woman's body?" Lydia gasped.

"Poor things must be traumatized," Aela added.

"Not exactly..." Krinna said slowly, "they... they cheered..."

"The children _cheered_ when they found her murdered?" Vilkas repeated for clarification. Krinna nodded her head. "That's not right," Vilkas said uncomfortably.

"The woman was awful," Krinna nodded.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the whole room for a moment before Aela spoke up.

"So we're taking down the rest of the assassins now, what's our first move?"

"I'm not sure," Krinna shrugged.

"Commander Maro in Dragonbridge has been trying hunt them down for years, we could go ask what he knows," Lydia suggested.

"Lydia and I can go talk to him," Farkas volunteered, "you need to sleep," he said clapping Vilkas on the back. Vilkas grunted in response, he wasn't about to argue.

"Maybe you should leave that to me, Ice-brain," Aela suggested rolling her eyes. "You and your wife were up most of the night too."

"Thank you," Lydia replied before Farkas could protest.

***

They spent the rest of the day at Jorrvaskr, watching the children play in the yard and trying to relax. Aela made it back from Dragonbridge by evening. Her trip had been a success. They now knew the location of the Dark Brotherhood's hideout, and the password to get in. It was decided Krinna and Vilkas would set out for the assault in the morning.

After the break-in Vilkas and Krinna agreed it would be safest to stay the night at Jorrvaskr until the assassins had been dealt with.

Once they'd settled the children into their spare rooms, Krinna and Vilkas retired to the Harbinger's room.

"Pretty convincing lie you thought up this morning," Vilkas commented in an even tone. Krinna winced.

"It was the cover story I thought up for in case guards questioned me," she said with a shrug, "I hadn't originally planned to lie to the Circle, but when Aela questioned me like that... I just... I didn't trust how she'd react..."

"I was actually impressed you convinced Aela," Vilkas chuckled, "it's difficult to lie to a werewolf who can hear your heart beating." Krinna raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued, "if I hadn't seen you put on that mask before you left Windhelm, I think I would have believed you this morning."

"Well I would have told _you_ the truth anyway," Krinna said quietly, "I trust you."

Vilkas smiled at that response, it comforted him to hear her say after the fight they'd had the night before.

"I know, love," he said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "and I trust you. I was just a little caught off guard at how convincing you were at telling it, like I said, it's difficult to lie to a werewolf."

Krinna looked up at him with a bewildered frown.

"I can't tell if you're complimenting me or scolding me," she complained.

"Me neither," Vilkas chuckled. He pulled her to him and kissed her. It had been an exhausting few days, he'd been frustrated with her, worried for her, furious with her, terrified for her, and then just relieved to see her and hold her again.

"Are you still mad?" She mumbled between kisses.

"Does this look like I'm still mad, love?" Vilkas asked as he began undoing the straps on her armor.

"Probably not," she said, and then giggled as he began kissing her neck.

Vilkas enjoyed himself as he proceeded to convince his wife all was forgiven.


	10. Surprises

They slept a little later than they'd planned, and set out to assault the Dark Brotherhood in the morning.

It reminded Vilkas of the first time he'd gone on a mission with Krinna... when they'd annihilated the remainder of the Silver Hand...

The assassins all clearly thought they were safe in their password-protected hideout.

The first man they came upon Vilkas recognized as the large man that had helped Astrid carry Krinna away. The man looked startled to see Vilkas, and even more startled to see Wuuthrad... once the man was dead at his feet, Vilkas got a better look at his face and realized why.

"Arnbjorn..." Vilkas growled.

"You knew him?" Krinna asked in confusion.

"He used to be one of my shield-brothers," Vilkas nodded angrily, "he was a member of the Circle before Kodak threw him out for being dishonorable."

"So he's a werewolf?"

"Was," Vilkas shrugged, "but he's not our problem anymore."

Neither of them recognized the rest of the assassins, but one by one they all fell to either Wuuthrad or Dawnbreaker. Skyrim was finally safe from these assassins... there would be no more innocent children getting mixed up in their evil business.

Without his beast blood Vilkas no longer had the bloodlust that used to excite him so much in combat, but he still watched appreciatively as his wife cut down the last assassin. They checked carefully through the rest of the hideout to make sure they hadn't missed any, and Vilkas thought back to how much Krinna had impressed him back on their first mission together... she still impressed him.

When they got back outside Vilkas took a quick survey of their surroundings, and decided he was going to do what he'd wanted to do so many times back then, before she'd surprised him with that amulet of Mara...

He reached out and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, and as soon as she turned back to him his other arm wrapped around her waist. He gave her a wolffish smirk before he pressed her up against the wall of the ravine and kissed her. Krinna seemed startled for half a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck and Vilkas felt her smile into the kiss as she kissed him back.

***

When Krinna and Vilkas made their way back to Whiterun that afternoon Farkas was relieved. Lydia had gotten sick that morning. She said it was just a spot of food-poisoning, and she seemed fine now, but Farkas was still a little worried.

His worries faded as Jorrvaskr celebrated the successful defeat of the Dark Brotherhood and Lydia joined in the feasting with everyone else...

When she was sick again the next morning Farkas had a feeling something was really wrong. Lydia insisted she was fine and tried to get her back to her usual training.

She convinced everyone else at Jorrvaskr she was fine, and Vilkas and Krinna left for another simple job...

***

When Vilkas and Krinna came home a couple of days later Vilkas found his brother at his wit’s end. Lydia had finally admitted she might actually be more sick than a simple food-poisoning.

Farkas filled Vilkas in on the details while Krinna had stopped at Breezehome to drop off the loot they’d picked up.

Vilkas couldn’t make sense of it. Lydia wasn't bedridden or anything at least, but she was tired, and hadn't been able to eat much without getting sick again. Lydia was trying to downplay everything, but Vilkas could see Farkas was still worried. Vilkas was getting a little worried too.

"I don't know what the problem is," Vilkas shook his head as he explained it all to Krinna when she joined him at Jorrvaskr that evening, "Farkas has gotten her blessed at the shrine to Talos, brought her to the temple of Kynareth, and even gotten some potions from Arcadia."

"What are her symptoms?" Krinna asked worriedly.

"He said the worst of it seems to come and go," Vilkas shrugged. "She'll say she's fine, just tired, and then suddenly she gets sick again and can't keep anything down except for bread or apples," Vilkas replied in confusion.

Krinna just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it worse in the morning?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'd have to ask Fark..." Vilkas trailed off mid-sentence. His eyes went wide as the realization hit him... the potions and shrines weren't helping because she wasn't sick... "FARKAS!" Vilkas called loudly as he turned to look for his brother.

"Hold on," Krinna interjected, "I have a spell for this, no sense getting them all excited if we're wrong."

Vilkas and Krinna hurried downstairs to find Lydia. They found her sitting in the room she and Farkas shared, and Farkas had just brought her another piece of bread. Krinna raised her hand beside her head and a small flash of purple light emitted from it and Krinna looked carefully to Lydia. Neither Farkas nor Lydia seemed to notice her casting, but Vilkas saw the consequent slight smirk on his wife's face.

"How're you feeling, Lydia?" Krinna asked casually.

"A bit better now," she sighed, "Farkas training with the kids so I can rest has been a big help. I just wish I knew what was wrong, I'm so woozy."

"When was your last cycle?" Krinna asked bluntly.

"It was just last..." Lydia trailed off and furrowed her brow, "no..." she looked deep in thought for a moment before her eyes slowly widened. "I guess by now it'd be about a week or two late..."

"So you're about five or six weeks along," Krinna replied with a smile. Lydia just looked stunned for a moment as she processed this realization.

"Wait, what?" Farkas asked looking around the room in confusion.

Vilkas chuckled and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "She's not sick; you're going to have another child," he said, resisting the urge to laugh at his brother's confusion.

"Who..." Farkas said slowly looking around the room again, "we don't have room to adopt anoth—"

"No," Vilkas interrupted, "you're going to _have_ another child," he repeated for emphasis.

Farkas's eyes suddenly went wide and he looked at Lydia. Lydia looked back at him with a small smile and a big grin slowly spread across his face. Farkas looked back at Krinna.

"You mean she's five or six weeks _pregnant_?" He asked excitedly, "you're sure?"

"Detect life spell," Krinna nodded, holding up her left hand again and showing off the slight purple glow. "I'm just guessing the five or six weeks part based on what Lydia just said about her cycle, but there is definitely a tiny new life right there." Krinna smiled pointing to Lydia's abdomen. Farkas gave a gleeful cheer, threw his arms around Lydia, and kissed her. Lydia hugged him back happily.

Vilkas mentally fought back a slight pang of jealousy and smiled at his brother and sister-in-law. He wouldn't trade Sofie and Blaise for anything in the world, but there was still a part of him that wanted to bring his own child into the world as well. He imagined them as a family of five... or six... they could buy a plot of land a move to a homestead... there'd be plenty of room for all the kids to run and play in the fresh air...

Vilkas was pulled out of his daydream by Farkas excitedly saying,

"We've got to tell Lucia!" And with that he gave Lydia one more kiss before putting her down and running excitedly out of the room. "LUCIA," they heard him call as he dashed down the hall, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!!!"

"So much for announcements," Lydia giggled, gently shaking her head with her hand to her forehead.

"Sounds like he saved you the trouble," Krinna laughed.

"All of Whiterun knows now," Vilkas nodded with a chuckle.

"So you didn't know?" Krinna asked with a smile.

"I've generally known it was a possibility," Lydia admitted with a hand on her lower abdomen, "but I hadn't realized it was why I’ve been sick until you asked."

"Well congratulations," Krinna said as she hugged her former housecarl.


	11. Changes

Farkas was a mix of excited, thrilled, and downright terrified. Being a father didn't worry him, he was already a father. Lucia was his daughter and he'd bludgeon anyone who tried to say otherwise. But they'd adopted Lucia... meaning they'd skipped the terrifying pregnancy and infancy stages where a million different things could go wrong. Farkas wasn't as stupid as most people thought, he was uncomfortably aware that their joyous occasion could turn into a tragedy within moments...

It had also occurred to Farkas that while he and Vilkas had done alright at Jorrvaskr as young children, and Lucia, Sofie, and Blaise were fine, Jorrvaskr was no place for an infant. None of the Companions would try and turn them out of course, but Farkas didn't want his shield-siblings to have to deal with a baby waking everyone up at all hours of the night.

Lydia had a family farm in the south of the hold, but that would put them awfully far from Jorrvaskr, and Lydia was even less fond of that idea than Farkas was.

Farkas had thought about asking Vilkas and Krinna if they could just move into Breezehome while the baby was too young to be at Jorrvaskr, but he hadn't gotten around to bringing that up before Vilkas and Krinna had more pressing matters with a much larger job to take care of...

A vampire had tried to enslave all of Morthal, and there were rumors of other vampire attacks on the rise. Farkas was uncomfortable with what his brother and sister-in-law had reported when they came home from Morthal. Part of him wanted to go with them to investigate Fort Dawnguard and make sure vampires wouldn't become a threat to his family,but he wasn't about to leave his pregnant wife behind, and he was even less about to let her go off fighting vampires. He was glad they could at least help by taking care of Sofie and Blaise while they were gone.

***

The ordeal with the vampires of Castle Volkihar had turned into a much bigger ordeal than Vilkas and Krinna had expected it to. It had taken an entire month, but finally, they were hiking south toward home with plenty of new stories and interesting loot (the most notable of which being Auriel's Bow, which was now strapped proudly across Vilkas's back beside Wuuthrad).

They were in the southern portion of Dawnstar hold, and Whiterun was just coming into view, when Krinna stopped and pulled out her map.

"We've stopped, what is it?" Vilkas asked tiredly.

"You remember the letter I got from the Jarl of Dawnstar?"

"The one about land available for purchase?"

"Yeah," Krinna nodded and looked back to her map.

"Aye..." Vilkas answered, waiting for her to go on. He took a step to stand behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist while he looked over her shoulder at the map.

"I think the land she had for sale is right over here," Krinna explained, pointing off to the east. Vilkas looked back at Whiterun in the distance.

"I didn't realize it was so close to Whiterun," Vilkas commented approvingly.

"It's right at the boarder," Krinna replied, looking from her map over at Dragonsreach as well.

"We could live here and still do our regular work with the Companions," Vilkas pointed out. He looked around the surrounding landscape and saw a large, mostly flat plot at the center of the hillside. "Look, love," Vilkas said as he walked over to the flat section. The space wasn't just large enough to build a house, they could fit a huge manor here. Krinna followed him to the spot halfway up the hill and looked around.

"Our front door could look out at Dragonsreach," Krinna suggested excitedly. Vilkas grinned, she was as hooked on the idea as he was. She turned and began walking around the plot. "And we could build a great dining hall here..." she began pointing out ideas as she walked, "and extra bedrooms there... and maybe an armory back here," Krinna said from the opposite side of the plot. "And I could put a garden over there, and maybe a cow and some chickens on the other side..."

"How much is the Jarl asking for it?" Vilkas asked.

"I don't remember exactly," Krinna shrugged, "but I remember thinking we could afford it."

"That's wonderful love," Vilkas smiled. He walked to the back of the plot, joining her in the shade of the rocks. He put a hand on her hip and pulled her into an embrace, smiling contentedly down at her. Krinna smiled back and leaned up to kiss him.

Vilkas couldn't hide his pure joy. They were going to build a homestead here and settle down a little more. They'd be able to send the whelps off on any of the jobs they didn't want, and just take a job to go out adventuring when they got bored of the domestic life. Sofie and Blaise would still be able to play with their friends in Whiterun, and they'd have plenty of space to run and play outside. Farkas could even move his family out here with them if they wanted to, Vilkas realized.

"Let's get home and see our family," Vilkas suggested, "then we can head back to Dawnstar and buy this plot."

"And then we can start building," Krinna agreed with a smile.

The walk from the plot of land back to Whiterun was even shorter than Vilkas had expected, and on the way Vilkas told his wife of the ideas he'd just had.

***

Vilkas was thrilled to see their children excitedly running to greet them.

"You're home!" Sofie said excited as Vilkas scooped her into his arms, and Blaise threw his arms around Krinna's waist.

"Aye, love," Vilkas answered with a smile, "it's good to be back."

"Now it's time to get ready for your new cousin," Krinna added cheerfully as they walked toward Jorrvaskr. Vilkas noticed Sofie and Blaise exchange worried looks, and he raised his eyebrows. Krinna must have noticed too because when Vilkas looked over to her she looked similarly concerned. They slowed their stride and stopped to stand under the Gildergreen.

"What's the matter?" Krinna asked, looking at their children in concern.

"Uh... well..." Blaise said slowly, "now that Uncle Farkas and Aunt Lydia are going to have their own kid... Lucia's not going to have to go back to begging... is she?"

"If they do put her out can she please stay with us? She can share my side of the room!" Sofie added before Vilkas or Krinna could answer Blaise.

"No one's getting put out," Krinna said quickly, she took a seat on one of the benches and set Blaise beside her. "Lucia's getting a baby brother or sister, she's not getting replaced," she explained as Vilkas sat beside her and set Sofie on his lap.

"She might have to stay with us for a few days after the baby is born, while Farkas and Lydia adjust," Vilkas added, "but they adopted her, and they love her. They're a family, just like we are."

Sofie and Blaise exchanged another nervous look.

"So..." Sofie said nervously looking from Krinna back to Vilkas, "if you and Mama had your own baby..."

"We already have our own kids," Krinna interrupted gently, "you two. We're a family too, and nothing's going to change that."

"Right now we're a family of four," Vilkas said with a reassuring smile. "If your mother were to get pregnant, we'd be a family of five."

"You're never going to have to go back to sleeping outside on a farm, or selling flowers in the snow," Krinna promised. "We can always move to a bigger house or build more rooms."

"In fact," Vilkas added, "we might just do that anyway."

***

Farkas was relieved that his brother was home. That evening, all at Jorrvaskr was as it should be. The mead hall celebrated as the Harbinger and Master-at-Arms took turns telling stories of the vampires they'd slain and the strange new places they'd been. It would have all been an unbelievable tale if not for the various souvenirs they brought with them. The glowing deer and saber cat pelts were fascinating, and everyone had to laugh at how Krinna told the story of how Vilkas got his new bow.

"So since I was the one who got to lug the ewer of water from all the wayshrines, the snow elf tells me I should take Auriel's Bow... So I did and he gave me all the nice arrows that go with it..."

"She almost dropped them," Vilkas interjected with a teasing grin.

"Almost, but I didn't," Krinna nodded. "As soon as we got outside and started discussing how to go face Harkon, I had to tell Serena I can't shoot a bow to save my life and she just couldn't believe it."

"Poor girl thought we were doomed for a second," Vilkas added, "till Krinna said, 'my husband can shoot anything though,' and handed me this thing of beauty," he held up the bow for the Companions to see. Farkas had noticed the bow when his brother walked in, but as he held it up in the mead hall, the firelight danced off of it looking like sunshine. Aela let out a low, appreciative whistle.

"To which Serana replied, 'so that's why you keep this grumpy thing around,'" Krinna continued, setting the whole mead hall off in roars of laughter. Vilkas just smirked back at his wife and put the bow back into the strap on his back.

Their story continued through dinner and then things finally began winding down. The three kids hugged their parents and went to bed. Farkas and Lydia were about to turn in as well, when Vilkas spoke up.

"Before you go, brother, Krinna and I have an idea to run by you."

Krinna motioned for Lydia to join them and they all sat back down at the now mostly empty table.

"What's on your mind?" Lydia asked curiously.

Krinna pulled out the keys to Breezehome.

"What are your plans for living arrangements once the baby's born?" Vilkas asked nonchalantly.


	12. Homestead

Lydia and Farkas were excited about the idea of Vilkas and Krinna building a homestead. It solved all of the problems Farkas he been worried about and even a few he hadn't thought of. It was more than he would ever have asked of his brother, and he and Lydia were still surprised and grateful they had offered.

It was agreed they would build a homestead large enough for all of them, but Lydia and Farkas would move into Breezehome so they could be closer to town while the baby was young, and then they could move out to the manor when they were ready.

Vilkas and Farkas had been together their whole lives, and Farkas had always thought himself to be the more clingy and sentimental one, so it surprised him a little that Vilkas was the one who first suggested they could all live together on a homestead. He was honestly a little surprised their wives had agreed, but the plan did make sense; the more adults they had to take care of the children, the easier it would be for all of them to continue working as a Companion. None of them wanted to _completely_ give up their adventurous lives...

***

Krinna and Vilkas took the next few days to relax at home; playing with their kids, feasting with the Companions, and enjoying being back in the privacy of their own bedroom. Then they took a day to walk up to Dawnstar, and they purchased the land the Jarl had offered to the Dragonborn. The Jarl also gave them a book on the basics of homesteading, so they had a useful guide to get started with. As soon as they got back to Jorrvaskr, though, Krinna went to her study and wrote a letter to Sudia, updating her on their success against the vampires, Lydia's pregnancy, and their purchase of land for a homestead. Sudia's response came three weeks later with congratulations, several tips on homesteading, and a book from her local midwife. By then Krinna, Vilkas, and Farkas had managed to get the foundation laid for the manor they were planning. Lydia helped as much as Farkas would let her, which usually meant she sat in the shade reading the instructions and building plans for them. She was just getting to her second trimester, and officially didn't fit in her armor anymore, so Farkas was a bit over-protective. Fortunately Lydia seemed to find his behavior endearing, and agreeably avoided all the heavy lifting.

As it got on into Skyrim's summer, work for the Companions slowed down and a couple of the other Companions came to help build as well. Steadily the walls went up, then the second floor as well. Krinna decided she was building a surprise for Vilkas on the east side of the manor, so Vilkas was suddenly restricted to building the bedrooms on the west side of the manor. On several occasions, when they all returned to Jorrvaskr for the evening, Vilkas tried to get information out of his wife about what she and Farkas were building, but she stubbornly gave him no response except a mischievous smirk, and "you'll see when we're done." He couldn't even get information out of Farkas...

"Don't look at me," Farkas had shrugged, "I do what I'm told."

After about two weeks of this Vilkas, Ria, and Athis were finished with the bedrooms. Vilkas was putting the finishing touches on the second floor balcony that sat on top of the bedrooms when he looked over the manor roof and saw Krinna was just finishing putting the shingles on the roof of a spire that stood taller than the manor.

"You know love," he called up to her with a smirk, "it's a little difficult to keep me from looking at something when you build it that tall, and put something so pretty on top..."

Krinna turned to look over her shoulder and down the other side of the roof at him. She laughed, hammered one more shingle into place, then turned to hop down. She landed on the main house roof, and then jumped to the second floor balcony.

"Alright, it looks like the outside at least is done," Krinna announced with a proud grin.

"Does that mean I get to see what it is now?" Vilkas asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Krinna shook her head, "I've got a lot more to do on the inside before you get to see."

Vilkas sighed, but couldn't help smiling at his wife. He took her hand and they went down stairs to join the other Companions in the shade.

"Have you thought about who you'll hire as a steward?" Ria was asking Lydia as Krinna and Vilkas approached.

"I was kind of assuming I'd get stuck with the role," Lydia shrugged.

"Why? Are you interested?" Krinna asked.

"Yes, I would be honored to serve as steward here," Ria nodded eagerly.

Krinna looked back at Vilkas and then to Farkas and Lydia.

"I don't mind _not_ getting stuck with the job," Lydia said calmly.

Vilkas turned to Ria. He'd been training her since even before he met Krinna. She had dreamed of being a Companion since she was a little girl, and she'd come such a long way.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ria said with a shrug, "I'm not saying I want to leave the Companions, but this will get me out of the whelp room."

"Very true," Vilkas laughed.

"And I won't have to listen to Torvar complain anymore either," Ria smiled. "Or brag about that barmaid he finally got to take him to bed," she added, rolling her eyes.

"Oh he's been bragging about that for days now," Athis groaned.

"Is it the dark haired one who doesn't know how keep her bosom tucked into her bodice?" Vilkas asked bluntly.

"Vilkas!" Krinna looked at him in shock. Farkas, Athis, and Ria laughed.

"What?" Vilkas shrugged, "it's an accurate description."

"It is," Ria agreed, "and yeah, her."

"That's not much of an accomplishment," Farkas laughed.

"More of an accomplishment to stay _out_ of her bed honestly," Vilkas retorted. Krinna had been looking around in confusion, but at Vilkas's latest statement she narrowed her eyes in mild suspicion. "And one that I can boast," Vilkas added quickly with a smirk at Krinna.

"Wasn't she the one you stood up?" Ria teased.

"I did not, I had no agreement with the woman," Vilkas argued.

"You accepted her room key, and then let her bring you free drinks all night!" Ria accused.

"Wait," Krinna said, giving Vilkas another suspicious look, "you told me you only ever got 'winks and free drinks'..."

"No, I said I only ever _accepted_ winks and free drinks," Vilkas replied with a smirk. "And I told her in the first place I wasn't interested in anything but the drinks. If the damn woman wanted to keep bringing me drinks without charging that's her problem," Vilkas shrugged. Krinna laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like you," she said rolling her eyes.

"I remember that," Lydia laughed. Then, with a smile up at Farkas she added, "that was the night we met."

Farkas wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his hands on her large belly, and kissed her.

"Explains why you came back so late that night," Vilkas chuckled.

***

Once the outside structures were finished they were able to give Ria the money to fix up and furnish most of the rest of it. Then the manor was finished enough for them to move the kids out to their homestead. Sofie and Blaise loved the extra space, and were eager to help out.

Farkas and Lydia moved into Breezehome and began preparing for the baby. Vilkas didn't think he'd ever seen Farkas read an entire book in his life, but he read that book by the midwife cover to cover, twice. And, Vilkas was happy to see, Lucia was not left out, the little girl excitedly helped her parents convert the housecarl's room into a nursery, and was involved in several conversations about what they'd name the baby.

Krinna, meanwhile, made several trips back and forth hauling- Vilkas didn't know what- into that spire she and Farkas had built. He was starting to suspect what it might be... he knew what he hoped it was... and Krinna certainly knew him well enough by now that she'd be likely to think of it...

While Krinna worked Vilkas busied himself with building and setting up an armory at the back of the manor. Blaise and Sofie helped occasionally, but mostly the children did a few simple chores and then ran about playing in the fresh air.

Finally, one morning, Vilkas was about to cook the eggs Sofie had just brought in from the chickens, when Krinna walked in and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning love," Vilkas hummed.

"Good morning," Krinna replied leaning her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you let Ria cook the eggs and come with me," she suggested. Vilkas looked back at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Alright," he nodded, turning around slowly. Krinna smiled and took his hand, and she led him to the doors he had, until now, not been allowed to enter.

"Surprise," Krinna said quietly with a smirk as she opened the doors. She led Vilkas into their own personal library. The inside of the tower was lined with bookshelves full of books, and there was a chair for him to sit and read in.

"By Ysmir..." Vilkas breathed as he looked around in awe. It was exactly what he was hoping she was up to, but it still surprised him. "This is amazing..." he looked back to Krinna who was grinning proudly back at him. "Thank you love," he said genuinely as he pulled her to him and kissed her.


	13. Jergen

Life steadily got back into a comfortable routine. The manor was finished, they had a garden, and chickens and a cow, and even a stable and a horse. Gregor, the housecarl that the Jarl of Dawnstar had appointed to Krinna, came to stay at the manor, and he helped Ria take care of everything while Krinna and Vilkas went back to doing Companions' work. Blaise was familiar with working on a farm, so a simple homestead was easy and fun for him. Sofie was eager to be helpful, so she followed Blaise's lead and learned quickly. Vilkas made sure to occasionally spend a few days at home so Ria was free to take a job if she wanted, and Krinna usually spent those days with him. Things were simple again.

Then, one day in early autumn, Krinna and Vilkas were spending the afternoon at Jorrvaskr. Krinna was catching up on some of the Harbinger's paperwork, while Vilkas tested out a potential new blood in the yard. Krinna wasn't as good at reading a person as Kodlak had been, but she still had a pretty good intuition, so Vilkas hadn't argued when she asked him to test this kid's arm. They'd met him out in Rorikstead about a year ago, and Krinna had encouraged him to get out and adventure, they'd even given him a little coin to get himself some armor. But when he showed up at Jorrvaskr and introduced himself as "Erik the Slayer," Vilkas just laughed.

"Why don't you stick with 'Erik' until you earn that title, eh? Can't have the Companions getting laughed at."

Erik did well enough, actually a little better than Ria and Athis had when they'd first shown up.

"Alright, whelp," Vilkas said, lowering his shield and sheathing his sword. "Not bad, you've got work to do, but you might just make it."

"Really?" Erik asked excitedly, "thank you!"

"Aye," Vilkas replied. He looked over his shoulder to see who else was out in the yard. Lydia was resting in the shade with her feet propped up, she looked tired and ready to pop. Farkas was with Lucia, Sofie, and Blaise by the practice dummies; they'd recently upgraded the children to practicing with real daggers instead of wooden swords, and Farkas had been instructing them on technique before they all stopped to watch Erik's test. Krinna had come outside only a few moments ago to see how Erik was doing, and then Torvar walked out.

"Torvar!" Vilkas called out with authority.

"Huh?" Torvar looked a little startled as he approached.

"Show this new blood to the whelps' room," Vilkas said, gesturing to Erik.

"Oh... ok, sure," Torvar seemed surprised, but proud to have been given this task. "Welcome to the Companions, friend, right this way!" Torvar grinned, leading Erik inside.

"Looks like that went well," Krinna commented.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded, "probably want to give him the simpler jobs for a while, and have him train up a good bit, but he should do alright."

"That's good," Farkas commented as he approached the porch, the three children in tow. "It's always nice to have a new face aroundhere."

"Aye," Vilkas nodded again, "he's the first new comer since Lydia that I haven't turned away."

"You are harsh on the whelps," Krinna shook her head, but she still smiled.

"Which is why we're the best," Vilkas replied with a chuckle.

"Lydia had already proven herself honorable though," Farkas pointed out proudly putting a hand on her shoulder. He must have noticed something when he touched her because suddenly Farkas's demeanor changed drastically, and he knelt beside her in alarm. "What is it?" He asked gently.

"Just a cramp," Lydia said quietly. Vilkas realized she'd been quieter than normal all day. Krinna looked concerned as well.

"How many have you had?" Farkas asked in a serious tone.

"They've been sporadic since this morning, but that was the third one in the last hour," Lydia admitted.

"Alright," Farkas said slowly, taking a deep breath. Vilkas could practically see the gears turning in his brother's head as he thought. It was fortunate that the book from the midwife had mentioned the importance of not panicking... as it was Vilkas could tell his brother was actively working not to panic, and he couldn't blame him.

"Let's get you back to Breezehome so you can rest while you can," Farkas decided, "...just in case those aren't cramps..."

"Good idea," Lydia nodded. Farkas helped her get slowly to her feet and then looked over to Vilkas uncertainly.

"What do you need brother?" Vilkas asked reassuringly.

"Lucia..." Farkas began turning to his daughter.

"Don't worry, she can stay with us as long as you need," Vilkas told him.

"Alright," Farkas nodded, then to Lucia, "be good for your uncle, ok dear?"

"I will Papa," Lucia promised. "Is my baby brother or sister coming now?!" She asked excitedly.

"Not now, but maybe soon," Farkas replied.

"Ok!" Lucia hugged both of her parents before getting out of the way and standing beside Vilkas. Then Farkas looked to Krinna.

"Could you run to the temple and the market for me and tell Danica and Fralia it might be soon?"

"Yeah," Krinna nodded, "I'll tell them both then meet you at Breezehome to check in."

"Sounds good," Farkas nodded. Lydia winced again. "Another one?" He asked in alarm. Lydia nodded. Farkas looked back to Krinna, "maybe just tell them to come now," he suggested as he scooped Lydia into his arms.

"Got it," Krinna replied before jogging off toward the temple.

"Farkas..." Lydia grimaced.

"I'm here my dear," he said gently, Farkas looked back to Vilkas and looked like he was about to say something.

"Don't worry about Lucia," Vilkas told him, "we'll be here, we'll be fine." He placed a hand on Lucia's shoulder, and Lucia nodded confidently to her father. Farkas nodded in response.

"Hang on love, we're going home," Farkas said quietly to Lydia as he began to walk steadily off toward Breezehome.

Vilkas was impressed at how calm his brother appeared, even though he could tell how hard Farkas was working not to panic and to remember what he'd read. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stay as calm if he were ever in Farkas's position... Vilkas had started reading the midwife's book at one point, but he found it made him think too much about wanting a baby of his own. He'd put the book down and gone out and spent the rest of the afternoon playing tag with Sofie and Blaise, reminding himself how happy he was with the family he had. He never picked the book back up, so he didn't know what it said beyond the importance of not panicking, and not trying to fight the contractions. But Vilkas still knew his sister-in-law was in for a long rough night, and he imagined his brother was too.

Vilkas shook his head and looked back to his children and niece. There was nothing they could do now but wait and be ready.

"Alright, we've still got plenty of daylight. Show me what you've learned with those daggers..."

***

Krinna returned to Jorrvaskr several times through the afternoon and evening with updates. Lydia's cramps had turned into real labor relatively quickly, her water broke just before sunset, but she still had a long way to go before she was ready to push. Vilkas put the kids to bed after dinner and stayed in the main hall to wait for more updates. Around midnight Krinna came back asking if Tilma could come help to give Fralia a break. Lydia was still only half way dilated. It was several more hours before Vilkas heard anymore news; Krinna came back about an hour before dawn to retrieve some stamina potions, and told Vilkas that Lydia was finally ready to push. The baby should be delivered sometime that morning. Krinna looked tired.

"How's everyone holding up?" Vilkas asked in concern.

"Exhausted," Krinna shook her head as she loaded her pack with potions, "but Lydia's tough, and Farkas has been great. He's been doing his best to soothe her through every contraction, trying to find points for counter-pressure on her back, and holding her in whatever position is comfortable. Danica and I have been standing by with healing spells."

"Then don't let me keep you love," Vilkas smiled at her as she closed her pack. Krinna nodded, gave him a quick kiss, and was back out the door.

The sun rose, and Lucia, Sofie, and Blaise rose with it. Vilkas made sure they ate. Fortunately he was a fairly good cook, since Tilma still wasn't back and probably wouldn't be cooking much when she did get back. Lucia grilled Vilkas with questions the entire time that he cooked and they ate.

Then, about two hours after sunrise, Krinna came back and told Lucia to come meet her new little brother. Vilkas, Sofie, and Blaise were invited too of course, and the five of them hurried back through the streets of Whiterun to Breezehome.

The first thing Vilkas noticed when they got in the door was the scent of blood mixed with the scents of several healing herbs.

"Are they alright?" Vilkas asked in alarm. The three children looked worried too.

"Everyone's fine," Danica smiled, coming down the stairs, "head on up and see."

Upstairs they found Tilma finishing cleaning and Fralia teaching Lydia to breastfeed. Lydia was in the bed with a bundle of blankets at her breast. Farkas was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking exhausted, but absolutely beaming with pride and joy. Lucia ran to him and he immediately wrapped her in a bearhug and lifted her onto his lap. Vilkas and his children hung back to let his brother's family have their moment.

"Meet Jergen," Farkas said with a grin. Lydia slowly lowered him from her breast, he'd fallen asleep and stopped suckling. Lucia, wide-eyed and smiling ear to ear, leaned over Lydia's shoulder to look at the little red face of her new brother.

"Hi Jergen," she whispered excitedly, "you have the best Mama and Papa ever! And I promise I'll be the best big sister!"

Farkas grinned, ruffled Lucia's hair, and got up.

"Jergen," Vilkas repeated with a small smile, "congratulations brother."

"Yeah," Farkas grinned, "I hope you don't mind..." he added a little sheepishly to Vilkas.

"What? Why would I mind?" Vilkas asked in surprise.

"Well, he was our father, and I just kind of took the name without asking you," Farkas shrugged. Vilkas shook his head.

"Yes, he was our father, which means you had as much right to the name as I did. I'm glad, and proud to have my nephew bear our father's name." Vilkas clapped his hand to Farkas's shoulder and Farkas gave him a relieved smile.

"It was Lucia's idea actually," Farkas said, looking back at his family on the bed with a warm smile. "She said she wanted to name the baby after my adoptive father to honor how grateful she was for being adopted."

"In that case I would have minded if you'd named him anything else," Vilkas told him with a smile.

"Jergen would have been proud of both of you," Tilma said warmly as she walked past them with a basket full of blood soaked cloths. Vilkas noticed Blaise and Sofie both staring at the basket wide-eyed, and he couldn't help but notice; that was a lot of blood. Tilma noticed their stares as well and she chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about this," she said tapping the basket, "birth is messy, but they're both fine." Tilma continued down the stairs, and Farkas ran his hand down his face with a sigh. "Messy is an understatement," he groaned quietly. "I thought she was dying," he added in a hushed tone so only Vilkas heard. Vilkas gave his shoulder a squeeze before patting him on the back.

"Get some rest brother," he suggested, "I'll bring you a drink."

"Come meet your nephew first," Farkas grinned.

Vilkas and his children approached the bed where Lydia sat with Jergen in her arms and Lucia beside her. Krinna was helping Fralia set out more clean cloths for Lydia, and Vilkas noticed most of them were thick cotton cloths. Then his attention went to the bundle in Lydia's arms. He had a scrunched up red face and a few wisps of dark hair on his head.

"Is his face supposed to be that color?" Blaise whispered in concern.

"I asked the same thing when I first held him," Farkas chuckled, "Fralia said it's normal. He'll start looking like a Nord in a few days."

Lydia let out a soft chuckle and Jergen opened his eyes. Bright blue eyes blinked in confusion for a moment before his face scrunched up and he began to cry.

"He fell asleep while he was eating," Lydia sighed, "he's probably still hungry." She sat up a bit straighter and Farkas moved quickly to help prop her up with pillows. Fralia stepped in to show Farkas how to help Lydia get Jergen latched on properly, explaining that Lydia would probably need help with this for a few days until Jergen really learned how to nurse. Lucia got out of the way, but watched in fascination. Sofie and Blaise took several steps back but were watching intently as well. Vilkas decided it was probably time to give them some more privacy. The room was a little crowded with all of them there. He looked over to Krinna who was smiling tiredly at exhausted parents. Vilkas stepped over to her and she turned her smile to him.

"Let's go and let them rest, love," he suggested.

"Yeah," Krinna sighed as she took his hand, "let's get back to Jorrvaskr."

Vilkas told Farkas they'd be at Jorrvaskr. Lucia told her parents and new brother goodbye, and then Vilkas and Krinna ushered the three children down stairs. Vilkas couldn't help but eavesdrop as Fralia explained to Farkas how he'd need to take care of Lydia for the next few days; what symptoms meant he needed to send for a healer, and what symptoms he should expect to be normal and not panic over. Vilkas decided he'd need to bring his brother a couple bottles of good mead.


	14. A Peaceful Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for discussions of the struggle of infertility

After a few days Lydia and Farkas had adjusted to Jergen's schedule enough for Lucia to go home. By midwinter Lydia and Farkas were back to spending their days at Jorrvaskr. Farkas was back to training the whelps and Lydia oversaw Lucia, Sofie, and Blaise's archery training, with Jergen wrapped snuggly and safely to her chest. Krinna and Vilkas stayed close by in case they needed help for the first several months.

The children continued working with their daggers as well, and Krinna gave them regular lessons in restoration magic.

By spring Jergen was too squirmy to spend the whole day strapped to his mother, so in between his naps Farkas, and Lydia, and sometimes Krinna, and Vilkas, took turns either playing with him or watching him try and scoot across the floor.

Sofie and Lucia were starting to show serious promise in archery, and they weren't bad with their daggers either. Blaise expressed that he wanted to be a battle mage, wielding a sword in one hand and spells in his other, like Krinna. So once he'd proven he could effectively heal himself and anyone he might hurt, Krinna began teaching him a simple fire spell. He took to it quickly and only set the manor on fire twice. Vilkas had sternly made Blaise do all the repairs himself, so he also learned a fair amount of crafting skills, which was probably good for him in the long run. After seeing the trouble Blaise got himself into, Sofie and Lucia decided they'd stick with healing spells.

By summer Jergen was crawling, but he was also sleeping through the night, which meant Lydia and Farkas were too and therefore much better equipped to keep up with him. Krinna and Vilkas began taking a few jobs again. Krinna had just been starting to get restless, and she could tell Vilkas was too. But even as nice as it was to be on the road again, it was nicer to come home. They mostly stuck to jobs that could be completed in a day or two and Krinna was happy to be back to the simple routines of Companion life with her husband and and children.

The months rolled by with little incident, until one day in early autumn. It was Jergen's first birthday and they were going to spend the day relaxing at Jorrvaskr, letting the kids play, and introducing Jergen to his first sweets.

Krinna woke up before Vilkas, long before they needed to be awake to go to Jorrvaskr, so she snuggled contently to his chest and just lay in bed thinking. Her train of thought eventually led her to the memory of the day they'd figured out that Lydia was pregnant. She smiled, remembering how excited Farkas had been... then she remembered Vilkas's face as he'd watched his brother celebrating... he had been happy, but there had also been the briefest hint of sadness... longing maybe. That memory caused her a sudden pang of guilt, but then she suddenly realized that it had been at least two months since her last cycle.

Excitedly she sat up at cast the detect life spell, only to have her excitement immediately dashed. Nothing. She and Vilkas were the only living bodies in the room. Her body was just cycling irregularly as usual. After seeing what Lydia went through birthing Jergen, she thought she'd decided she didn't want to go through that herself. She had been completely content with her family as it was; she wouldn't love a biological child any more than she loved her adoptive children. Her family was complete, and she was happy... but the sudden thought that there could be a possibility had made Krinna so excited that when the spell detected nothing, it felt like a punch to the stomach. Their house was big enough, and watching Sofie and Blaise play with Lucia and Jergen made Krinna wish she could give them another brother or sister... but apparently she couldn't.

Krinna sighed and slumped back into bed, a little harder than she'd meant to. Vilkas grumbled blearily as he woke up.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, suddenly sounding concerned and not grumpy.

"Nothing," she answered quietly.

"I've never known you to cry over nothing, love," Vilkas replied gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Krinna hadn't even realized her tears had been falling.

"No," she said, holding up her hand to show him the faint purple glow. "Nothing," she repeated putting her hand to her abdomen.

"Ah," Vilkas understood. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close, and buried his face in her hair. He just held her tightly for a few moments before he spoke.

"My love," he said gently into her ear, "we have a beautiful family. I couldn't be more proud than when I watch you teach our children your skills." Vilkas paused, and Krinna felt his smile as he kissed the back of her neck. "And, you already make me the happiest man in the world," he continued, "I don't need anything more."

Krinna sighed and rolled over to face him. That was exactly what she needed to hear; that she wasn't a disappointment to her husband. "Thank you," she mumbled with her face against his chest. Vilkas continued to hold her, gently rubbing her back, and Krinna just enjoyed his embrace for several minutes. The punch-to-the-stomach feeling began to fade and she relaxed, thinking Vilkas was right. She was content with her family as they were. She wouldn't let what they didn't take away the joy from what they did have. Maybe her body would sort itself out one day, and maybe it wouldn't. They still had two beautiful, happy children who were well on their way to being honorable warriors like their parents. Krinna appreciated Vilkas for reminding her of that. She lifted her head and began kissing along his collarbone. "That doesn't mean we have to stop trying though," she whispered with a smirk. Vilkas hummed his approval and gently lifted her face to kiss her back.


	15. Cultists

Later that morning they took the short walk over to Whiterun. Walking across the plains with Vilkas and their children only improved Krinna's mood even more. The sunshine and the crisp breeze suggested it was going to be a good day.

But then they got past the gates of the city... everything seemed normal... Blaise and Sofie began to run ahead toward Jorrvaskr, and Krinna and Vilkas walked, hand in hand, at a comfortable pace behind them.

Then two figures stepped into Krinna's peripheral vision and she felt Vilkas tense.

"You there!" One of them called out to her as she and Vilkas turned to the odd newcomers. They were dressed in strange robes that seemed to be made of leather with small bone plates on the arms and a white mask that reminded Krinna of a sea creature that completely covered their faces. "You're the one they call Dragonborn?" One of the masked men asked. Krinna didn't like these men, her intuition was telling her to prepare for a fight. She gave Vilkas's hand a subtle squeeze, which he returned; a signal they'd worked out over the last couple of years.

"Yes, I am Dragonborn," Krinna answered firmly, squaring her shoulders and preparing a shout in her mind.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver!" The masked man spat back, "The True Dragonborn comes ... You are but his shadow."

"True Dragonborn?" Krinna repeated indignantly.

"How dare—"

"When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" The masked man yelled, interrupting Vilkas's outburst, just before both masked men lunged at Krinna, launching fire and lightning spells at her.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Krinna's shout threw the two men back. The fire didn't kill them outright as Krinna had expected, but it at least gave her time to draw her sword.

"By Ysmir, you'll pay for that!" Vilkas yelled furiously, pulling Wuuthrad from his back. Two more men in masks charged into the fray, hitting Vilkas with fire and sparks. Vilkas gave a furious battle yell and turned to cleave into them with his axe. Krinna switched to lightning magic in her left hand and swung Dawnbreaker through the ward spell the masked mages were casting. One of the men in front of Krinna fell, but the other kept coming, his lighting magic putting an uncomfortable strain on her own magic. Then an arrow struck him just below his mask, just between his jaw and neck. The masked mage's spell faltered and Krinna immediately ran her sword through him. Krinna turned to see the two men still coming at Vilkas. Their ward spells were holding up alarmingly well to Wuuthrad, but then, before Krinna could get another spell off, a gout of fire shot into the side of one of them. The masked mage stumbled backwards, on fire and screaming as the fire continued. Vilkas threw the handle of his axe around the other mages neck and pulled him down to knee him in the face until the man's neck snapped and his mask cracked. Then he swung forward with his axe again and put the burning man out of his misery.

Krinna put her hand to Vilkas's shoulder and cast Healing Hands while she quickly scanned their surroundings for more attackers. All she saw were nervous guards coming to see what had happened, and their children nervously looking around as well. Sofie had knocked another arrow and Blaise still had both of his hands lit with flames.

Krinna, looked from the dead mage in front of her, to her daughter, and back again.

"Sofie," she said in an appreciative tone, "I think that was the most beautiful shot I've ever seen in my life."

"Thank you Mama," Sofie said quietly walking up, still clutching her bow and looking around nervously.

Vilkas, meanwhile, was looking at his son.

"By Ysmir..." he swore, shaking his head.

"Pa, I'm sorry!" Blaise said quickly extinguishing the spell in his hands, "I couldn't get my dagger out in time, and I panicked, and..."

"I was going to say that was impressive," Vilkas chuckled, "why are you apologizing?"

"I... thought you didn't like fire...?" Blaise said uncertainly.

"I don't like you setting the house on fire," Vilkas shook his head, placing a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "But I'd wager you just saved my life, and that's nothing to apologize for." Blaise nodded wordlessly, looking down at the masked man he'd set on fire.

"Besides," Vilkas continued with a darker expression, looking over to Sofie as well, "these two nearly bested me, I wouldn't want either of you trying to run in with a dagger. You both did exactly what you should have done."

"And you did it well," Krinna added proudly.

"Is... is it over now?" Sofie asked in a quiet voice.

"Who are these guys?" Blaise asked. He was still looking at the burnt mage on the ground... Krinna noticed he looked a little pail.

"I don't know," Krinna said uncomfortably answering both questions. Vilkas met her gaze, his expression was grim.

"They were after you," he reminded her with a hint of a growl in his voice.

"I know," Krinna nodded, her expression as grim as her husband's. "Take the kids to Jorrvaskr while I investigate," she added, and then in a whisper; "I don't want them to be here when I pull those masks off."

"Aye love," Vilkas nodded. He put a gentle hand on Blaise's shoulder and turned him away from the corpses. Then he took Sofie's hand in his other hand and led his children off up the street.

Krinna turned angrily back to the four bodies on the ground. They were right in front of Breezehome's steps...

"What do you need, Dragonborn?" One of the guards asked.

"Answers," she grumbled to herself, then to the guard; "make sure there's no more of them in the city, and send someone to let the Jarl know what happened."

"Aye, Dragonborn," the guard nodded before turning to instruct the others who had gathered around.

Krinna knelt and began searching the bodies for clues. Three of them were Dunmer, one was a Nord. Krinna realized how lucky they'd gotten; the one Blaise set on fire just happened to be the only Nord in the group. If he'd tried that on a Dunmer, the fight might have gone very differently. Shaking that thought from her mind, Krinna began searching their pockets and folds of their bizarre robes.

She found a note on one of them instructing them which ship to take from Solstheim and then to "kill the false Dragonborn" ... it even mentioned her by name. Krinna's hand trembled in anger... false Dragonborn... she hadn't gone through everything that she had to defeat Alduin for some outsiders to call her a "false Dragonborn."

She was still searching for any other information she could glean from the bodies, and thinking of what she could do with this information, when Vilkas came jogging back down the street.

"What have you found, love?" He asked, glaring down at the bodies. Krinna looked up at him and sighed as she got to her feet.

"Remember how you used to brag that you'd killed one of every living thing in Skyrim?" She asked.

"Aye..." Vilkas nodded in confusion, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well..." Krinna handed him the note she'd found with a grim smirk on her face, "it might be time for a trip to Morrowind..."


	16. Preparations

His son had just turned one... they were supposed to be celebrating his son's birthday that week, but instead, Farkas was spending most of his days leaned over the forge, making arrows for his brother.

It had been nearly a week since the cultists' attack, and Farkas knew his brother was still furious about it. After everything he'd watched the two of them go through so Krinna could save the world from Alduin, Farkas couldn't blame him. Actually, Farkas and the rest of the Companions were angry too.

Vilkas had wanted to take off for vengeance that very night, but Krinna had talked sense into him. A trip that long was going to take some preparation. Besides the fact they were the Harbinger and the Master-At-Arms, parents couldn't just take off for an unknown amount of time without some arrangements being made first.

Fortunately, since everyone agreed, this insult and threat to their Harbinger could not go unanswered, and said preparations only took them about a week.

Aela recruited Athis to help with day to day work and jobs at Jorrvaskr so they could run things more smoothly with almost all of the Circle away. Krinna had hinted strongly that if that went well, Athis could be the next one initiated to the Circle, which had definitely gotten the Dunmer's attention.

Farkas and Lydia relocated their family to the manor just north of Whiterun where Ria and Krinna's newest housecarl, Gregor, could help them look after all four children. Farkas had originally thought they'd wait till Jergen was a little older before moving, but he and Lydia both agreed this would be the easiest way for them to help.

Vilkas stuffed himself in his library for most of the week, hunting through his ridiculously large book collection for information on the supposed 'true Dragonborn' that the cultists has been yelling about.

"Maybe he's in that book on dwarven architecture," Farkas suggested from the hallway with a poorly concealed chuckle one afternoon.

Vilkas didn't reply, but a few moments later Farkas was met with said book being thrown with alarming accuracy at his face. He barely dodged in time and the book sailed past his ear and over the railing instead. Farkas cringed as he heard it land with a loud slam on the dining table downstairs, followed by a clattering of plates and silverware, and several startled yells. Vilkas looked up from his book and met Farkas's eye with a surprised and slightly guilty smirk as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Vilkas," Krinna yelled a moment later, "why in Oblivion did a Dwemer book just launch cheeseall over my dining hall?"

"'Eese!" They heard Jergen cheer.

"Blame Farkas," Vilkas called back in an even tone, still trying not to laugh.

"I'm not the one who threw it!" Farkas protested looking over railing at the chaos that the massive tome had created. The book had hit the rim of a large bowl that had held several slices and wheels of cheese, causing it to flip into the air.

"Well you can both come down here and help clean it up!" Lydia yelled in response.

"'Eese!" Jergen declared excitedly picking up one of the slices and toddling over to Lydia.

Farkas looked back at Vilkas who sighed and closed his book.

"I need a break anyway," he shrugged. Farkas rolled his eyes and punched his brother in the shoulder as they went downstairs.

"'Apa, 'eese!" Jergen exclaimed, toddling up to Farkas with another cheese slice.

"Yeah, cheese," Farkas chuckled, scooping the tiny boy into his arms. "Your uncle made a mess, huh?"

"Sorry love," Vilkas chuckled at Krinna's bewildered expression, "Farkas dodged."

Krinna and Lydia exchanged exasperated looks before both women rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

It didn't take too long to clean up, and Farkas volunteered to go sharpen Wuuthrad and Dawnbreaker after that. Then he'd set to work crafting Vilkas more arrows for Auriel's Bow.

As the week went on, Krinna and Lydia worked with the children a bit more on ranged their attacks. The fight with the cultists had made Krinna decide she needed to teach Blaise some more destruction spells besides fire, as well as some that had more range. Lydia had the girls work extra on archery, and had them start practicing with smaller and farther targets.

When he was tired of smithing and fletching in the evenings Farkas left the forge to help train the children with their daggers, and he started them practicing throwing them. Vilkas periodically left the library to join in the training as well. The brothers agreed that at least Blaise might be ready to start learning a real short sword soon, but that should probably wait until Vilkas and Krinna got back.

As it got closer to time for his brother and sister-in-law's departure, Farkas found himself selfishly feeling relieved that Krinna was the Dragonborn and not Lydia. He was glad he and his wife would be the ones staying home with the kids, and he worried about his brother and sister-in-law.

***

Finally best as Vilkas could tell, he and his wife should be ready to depart for Solstheim. They planned to leave for the port in Windhelm in the morning. Vilkas put things away in his library before making his way to the patio outside where Krinna was still drilling Blaise on the destruction magic she'd taught him.

"Fire for undead, lightning for mages, and frost for warriors," Blaise recited.

"Good, what else?" Krinna nodded.

"... uh... Fire is less effective on dark elves, and frost is less effective on Nords...?"

"Good enough," Krinna smiled.

"How's your aim?" Vilkas asked. Blaise looked up at him with a smile that told Vilkas Blaise was eager to show him. Then Blaise turned and shot a pinecone off of one of the trees up the hill with an ice spike.

"Pretty good," Vilkas nodded appreciatively.

"Very good," Krinna agreed. Blaise just grinned proudly. Vilkas put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Keep practicing with your dagger while we're gone too, and when we get back I'll show you how to use a short sword," he promised.

"Really?!" Blaise asked excitedly. Vilkas heard Krinna let out a soft chuckle at the boy's excitement.

"Aye," Vilkas grinned, "you've grown. You're almost ready."

Blaise stood a little straighter at that, beaming with anticipation. Then his eyebrow quirked and he looked up at Vilkas, suddenly looking slightly confused.

"But Pa," he said slowly, "aren't you Jorrvaskr's two-handed weapons trainer?"

"What? You think I can't still show you how to swing a short sword?" Vilkas laughed.

"He actually used a one-handed sword the first time I met him," Krinna added with a smirk.

"Really?" Blaise repeated, looking from his mother and back to his father in disbelief.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded, "I prefer larger weapons, but I know how to use them all."

"He is the Master-At-Arms," Krinna added with a warm smile.

"Awesome!" Blaise cheered. Vilkas chuckled and pat Blaise on the shoulder.

They made their way inside and found the rest of their family, their steward, and their housecarl beginning to gather around the dining table. Vilkas just stared for a moment, appreciating the pleasant atmosphere of his home. It suddenly struck him just how much he didn't want to leave... he watched lovingly as Krinna and Blaise joined the others at the table... in only a few moments Blaise was bragging to his younger sister and cousin that he could shoot a pinecone out of a tree with ice from fifty paces away. Sofie and Lucia didn't believe him, but Krinna proudly confirmed Blaise's claim. To which Sofie replied that she could shoot a pinecone with an arrow from sixty paces, and Farkas interjected to tell Blaise it was true before Blaise could open his mouth. Vilkas chuckled proudly. No, he didn't want to leave, but he and Krinna definitely had to. A threat to his wife, to his family... to this happy moment in his home, was not going to go unanswered. He would make all of those damn cultists pay, and he would make sure neither the cultists nor this Miraak could ever pose any danger to his family again.

As he watched Farkas bounce Jergen on his knee, Vilkas also realized just how relieved he was to know Farkas would be watching over everyone while they were gone. He knew Lydia, Ria, Gregor, and even the three older children were plenty capable, but he trusted his brother most of all. Farkas wouldn’t let anything touch a single one of them.

Krinna looked back at him with the gentle smile that always warmed his heart and he smiled back at her before joining his family at the table.


	17. The Dragonborn’s Absence

"Farkas, you and Aela handled things well while we were off fighting dragons. I hate to put this burden on you on top of taking care of Sofie and Blaise, but if we don't come back, I'm trusting you to appoint an appropriate Harbinger. I'd appoint you to the position myself if I thought you wanted the responsibility."

The words Krinna had pulled him aside to quietly say to him played back through Farkas's mind as he tried to sleep that night. He didn't want to be Harbinger. He wanted to stick to scaring debtors and taking care of the occasional bandit problem while he raised his children in peace. He wanted his brother and sister-in-law home. He didn't want his niece and nephew to be orphaned twice... there was no question that he and Lydia would care for them as their own if they were... but the possibility scared Farkas.

He also knew Aela wanted nothing to do with the responsibilities of being Harbinger either. Kodlak had said she was too solitary for the position, and that had only gotten more true over the years.

Farkas sighed. That left Lydia. She had been handling the bulk of their paperwork for the last while. She would be good at the job, but he knew she wanted the position just as much as he did... but she would at least do well until another member grew to be worthy of the title.

Farkas sighed again and looked up at the small shrine to Talos, silently praying it wouldn't come to that.

The first couple of weeks passed uneventfully, but Farkas could tell Sofie and Blaise were getting worried. His suspicions were confirmed one night when he woke to hear a soft sniffling coming from the children's bedroom. He was about to go in and try and comfort his niece, but then he heard his daughter's voice.

"Shh, I'm sure they're fine. They were gone longer than this when they went to fight vampires, and they had to go all the way to Solstheim this time."

"I know," Sofie sniffled, "but this time is different. I heard Mama and Papa talking about who should be the next Harbinger. And... and when they said goodbye this time, they told us h-how much they love us and that they're proud..."

Farkas cursed silently to himself as he listened to his niece sniffle. Vilkas and Krinna had definitely expected not coming back was a serious possibility.

"I'm just so scared," Sofie whimpered. Farkas heard the beds shift and fabric shuffle as it sounded like Lucia pulled her cousin into a comforting hug.

"You'll be ok," Lucia whispered comfortingly, "you've still got a family here and we'll be here for you." Sofie just sniffled in response to that.

"You know what I bet," Farkas heard Lucia say several moments later, "they'll save the world again, and be back. Then you'll be the next Harbinger when your Mama retires, a long time from now."

"You think I could?" Sofie asked in a cracked whisper.

"Definitely," Lucia replied.

"What'll you do?" Sofie asked. Farkas could hear that Lucia had dragged Sofie into her daydream about the future.

"Run jobs like my Papa I hope... maybe I can be the first full time healer at Jorrvaskr... we'll be the next inner circle, you, me, Blaise, and Jergen."

"And maybe Lars," Sofie added, Farkas could hear the soft smile in her voice.

"Maybe Lars," Lucia agreed, "not Braith though."

"Definitely not," Sofie said with what sounded like a shake of her head.

Farkas smiled and crept back to his room feeling proud of his daughter. He climbed back into bed, careful not to wake Lydia.

Another week passed without incident, but then one morning after breakfast, Farkas was up on the balcony watching Jergen play with his toy sword while Lydia helped Ria clean up inside. Blaise, Lucia, and Sofie were playing a game of tag in the yard below, and Gregor was working the mill.

Farkas's attention was drawn by movement coming toward the manor from the trees to the south. Farkas and Gregor both stopped what they were doing and cautiously peered into the trees. Suddenly a small group of bandits leapt from the trees and then suddenly Lucia was screaming from the front of the manor.

"Papa!!!"

While Gregor charged the bandits rushing toward the balcony, Farkas grabbed Jergen in one hand and his sword in the other. With his son tucked securely in his arm, clinging to his bicep, Farkas and charged around the side of the manor.

Blaise had one hand lit with fire and the other with an ice spell, trying to cover for the girls to run inside as four bandits approached. With a furious battle yell, Farkas rushed the men, cutting down two of them with a single swing. A third was impaled through the face by an ice-spike before Blaise turned and ran inside after the girls. The fourth managed to graze Farkas's shoulder with his sword as Farkas turned to keep Jergen out of harm's way. Then Farkas swung furiously back with his sword and the man fell right before Lucia ran back out with Farkas's shield.

"'U'ia!" Jergen cried in fear as Farkas quickly took his shield and handed Jergen to his sister.

"We've still got him out numbered!" Farkas heard another bandit yell from further down the hill.

"Tell your mother they were coming from the south too," Farkas told Lucia quickly before turning back to face the oncoming bandits. A golden healing spell flashed around him and Lucia hoisted Jergen onto her hip.

“‘Apa!” Jergen cried reaching back to Farkas as Lucia turned and ran back inside, carrying the crying toddler with her.

Two of the bandits tried to rush him at once and he caught one with his sword, and bashed the other back with his shield.

Moments later Lydia was at his side and he heard Ria join Gregor in the fight with the bandits that were trying to get in from the balcony.

Then arrows and firebolts began dropping the bandits as they were still running up the hill. After several more fell to his and Lydia's swords, the few that remained began to retreat.

"I told you this was a stupid idea!" One of the bandits yelled as they ran back down the hill.

"Should we go after them?" Ria asked running around the corner with her sword still drawn.

"Nah," Farkas grunted, "let 'em tell the others how bad we beat 'em."

Ria sent word to the Jarl, who spared a couple of guards to help her and Gregor clean up the bodies. Farkas and Lydia gathered the four children inside to make sure they were all ok.

“‘Apa ‘urt?” Jergen asked, reaching up to him as soon as he saw him.

“I’m fine,” Farkas smiled, picking Jergen up and setting the boy on his lap as they all sat around the table.

“Thankfully,” Lydia sighed.

“One of them said the rumor around the hold is that the Dragonborn has left Skyrim,” Blaise said quietly.

“Well now the rumor will be that her family is still not to be messed with,” Lydia said with a reassuring hand on Blaise’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you three did real good shooting from the library tower,” Farkas added proudly.

“It was Sofie’s idea,” Lucia said excitedly. Sofie just looked down at her knees.

“It’s what Mama said we should do if there was any trouble,” she shrugged, “get somewhere safe and try to defend from a distance.”

“They’re gonna be real proud of you when they get back,” Farkas said with a smile.

Farkas was surprised by how quickly Ria, Gregor, and a few Whiterun guards got the mess cleaned up. By dinner that night there was hardly any sign of the attack.

“Uncle Farkas,” Sofie said uncertainly as they gathered on the patio for dinner, “could you tell us a story about you and my Papa?”


	18. Heading Home

After several weeks of traipsing through the volcanic ash in Solstheim, Miraak was defeated. Krinna and Vilkas agreed that they'd have to come back another time for that exploring and hunting trip that Vilkas had been dreaming about. Vilkas could pretty easily see his wife was in no condition to just go adventuring all over Solstheim. She tried to hide it, but Vilkas knew she was exhausted. Delving through Aporcypha seemed to have really taken a lot out of her, and as much as Vilkas wanted to go hunt some new things like he'd been talking about for years, he wanted to take care of his wife first.

So they bid the Skaal farewell, and made their way to Raven Rock. They got lunch at the Retching Netch, and then, finally, they were catching the ship home to Skyrim.

As they got out into open water the boat ride didn't agree with Krinna. Vilkas gently held her hair back as she heaved over the side of the boat again and again. Finally, she glanced appreciatively back at him and just leaned tiredly against the side, letting the sea spray cool her face. Vilkas stayed beside her and rubbed her back. It occurred to him she hadn't had this trouble when they'd left for Solstiem... it was probably the lunch they'd had at the inn disagreeing with her...

"Any better, my love?" He asked gently. She didn't answer, she was staring out at the waves looking deep in thought. "Krinna?"

She blinked and looked back at him, her brow furrowed in thought. Vilkas raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to tell him what was on her mind. She looked down again and Vilkas saw the expression that told him she was doing calculations in her head. She raised her hand and a spark of purple light appeared briefly and her eyes widened... a surprised smile slowly spread across her face. Vilkas's heart began to pick up speed in his chest as she smiled back at him, excitedly, and he began to process what he hoped that could mean...

"Vilkas," she said barely above a whisper, "I'm pregnant! I'm actually finally pregnant!"

It was the words Vilkas had dreamed of hearing when they'd first gotten married, but he'd all but given up on them now. He let his surprised excitement show plainly across his face.

"That's wonderful love!" He replied, trying to stay quiet as well, they didn't need the whole ship knowing their business. "You're sure?" He added.

"Detect Life spell," she nodded. She cast it again and then looked down and placed her hand across her lower abdomen. "A tiny new life, right here..." She raised an eyebrow suddenly and cast the spell again, looking deep in concentration. "Two of them," she added a moment later, looking up at Vilkas excitedly.

Vilkas couldn't help but grin proudly. He was already a father; he wouldn't love these children any differently than he already loved his adopted children... but now he and his love had created new life... two new people coming into the world as a result of how much he and his wife loved each other... it was amazing. And after the years that Krinna had been unable to conceive, it was a miracle.

"It's amazing, love." Vilkas placed his hand gently atop hers and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I guess it explains why I've been so motion-sick the last few days," Krinna sighed.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded. "Any idea how far along you are?" He asked, trying not to think about the fact that he'd just let his pregnant wife go to Apocrypha and ride a dragon into battle...

"Not really," Krinna shook her head, "I've been too irregular for my cycles to tell us anything. They do look really tiny when I cast the spell..."

"When did you first start having trouble with motion-sickness?" Vilkas asked thoughtfully.

"Sometime after we got to Solstheim," Krinna shrugged. Then a moment later she chuckled and added, "I guess it would figure, my body does nothing for so long and then suddenly two at once."

Vilkas laughed at that. He was even more glad that they were on their way home now. Maybe they’d come back for a hunting trip with their children in a few years.

They spent the rest of the trip quietly and excitedly discussing the future. Vilkas couldn't wait to get home and tell Sofie and Blaise. They were going to be so excited.

The ship docked at Windhelm and Vilkas was relieved to set foot on solid Skyrim ground again. Krinna was relieved just to get off the moving ship.

They got a room at Candlehearth Hall for the night. Vilkas was hesitant to suggest much dinner, remembering the trouble Lydia had had early on in her pregnancy, but now that they were off the moving ship, Krinna was feeling much better. She was tired, but was still able to enjoy her dinner.

The night passed uneventfully, and they set out for home in the morning.

Vilkas suggested they take a carriage, but in her current state Krinna wanted nothing to do with a moving vehicle so they set off on foot.

They stuck to the roads, and Krinna didn't rush ahead, so the trip took longer than they were used to.

As they walked down the road, it occurred to Vilkas that he was not only immensely happy that he had married Krinna, he was relieved. Aside from the fact there was definitely no other woman for him, he didn't think his nerves could have handled the thought of a less skilled fighter being pregnant with his children. Even as confident as he was in Krinna's skills, he was extra nervous every time they happened upon a pack of wolves or the one time they ran into group of bandits on the road. He was relieved she was able to handle most problems from a distance now. Actually, with the stronger shouts she had learned in Solstheim, Vilkas had hardly needed to use Wuuthrad either. With Krinna's powers, and Vilkas wielding Auriel's Bow, very few enemies were able to get close to them.

After a couple of days, Whiterun finally came into view. They were home just in time for dinner.


	19. Family

"...So then I challenge Vilkas to a fight and of course he walks out to the yard all cocky," Farkas was sitting on the balcony with Lydia and the four children, animatedly telling a story. "I draw my sword, and Vilkas goes to draw his, but his hand slips right off the hilt!"

Vilkas sighed as he realized what story Farkas was telling. Krinna smirked up at him with an expression said 'how have I not heard this story yet?' Vilkas just shook his head with a quiet chuckle.

"He was so surprised he nearly fell over!" Farkas laughed and imitated his brother's clumsy actions and surprised expression, making his audience crack up as well. Even Jergen was giggling and clapping his hands.

"Please, tell them what happened next, brother," Vilkas called as he and Krinna walked up the balcony steps.

"Mama! Papa!" Sofie exclaimed jumping from her seat and running to hug them.

"You're home!" Blaise cheered, jumping up to greet them as well. Farkas laughed and gave his brother a harder than necessary clap on the back and a hug.

"Welcome back," Lydia smiled. She shifted Jergen from her lap to her hip as she stood up to greet them as well. "Was your trip successful?"

"It was," Krinna nodded tiredly.

"In more ways than one," Vilkas added with a smirk. Krinna elbowed him hard in his side, but Vilkas laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. Her irritated glare melted into a smirk almost immediately, and she let out a chuckle as she leaned into his shoulder. Vilkas could tell she was exhausted from the walk and the battles they'd had on the way home from Windhelm.

"How was everything here?" Krinna asked looking back to Lydia. Vilkas noticed Lydia look to Farkas a little uneasily before answering...

"We has a little trouble with bandits just this morning," she began, "but we took care of it, and everyone is fine."

"Nothin' we couldn't handle," Farkas added still grinning. Vilkas and Krinna both looked in concern to their children again.

"We handled it exactly like you told us to," Blaise said proudly, and Sofie nodded excitedly.

"They did," Farkas nodded with a chuckle. Vilkas felt Krinna sigh in relief.

"Alright, good," she smiled. "We need to go put our things away and wash up, then we'll come up for dinner and we can all swap stories."

"In the mean time," Vilkas added with a grin at his brother, "Farkas, please, finish your story."

"Well," Farkas chuckled as the children all looked back to him expectantly, "Vilkas figured out pretty quick it was me... he called me a... something I won't repeat, and we had a fist fight."

"And tell them who won that fist fight," Vilkas called over his shoulder with a smug grin as he and Krinna reached the door. Farkas laughed again.

"I was laughing too hard and Vilkas got the jump on me," Farkas admitted, still chuckling.

"I knocked you flat!" Vilkas turned and interjected with a laugh.

"Because I was laughing too hard to block properly," Farkas nodded.

Vilkas just stood in the doorway behind Krinna looking at his brother's smug grin... he thought they were a bit overdue for a friendly fist fight...

"If you still want to pretend that was the only reason, we can test that after I've gotten some food and rest," Vilkas challenged.

"Alright then," Farkas grinned, "just say when you're ready."

"Wait, Pa," Blaise called before Vilkas could turn to step inside, "how'd you know it was Uncle Farkas who greased your sword hilt?"

"Simple," Vilkas chuckled, "no one else at Jorrvaskr would have dared."

That made Farkas laugh and Vilkas let the door shut behind him.

"He greased your sword hilt?" Krinna asked with a quiet giggle once they finally got to their bedroom.

"Aye," Vilkas chuckled, "he's more clever and sneaky than most people give him credit for, he used to pull pranks like that all the time."

"It's hard to imagine that big guy being sneaky," Krinna laughed.

"I know," Vilkas nodded, "when we were younger and first joined the Circle, I used to try and stash extra bread in my room because I'd get hungry in the middle of the night, but Farkas would always sneak in and eat it all," Vilkas reminisced with a smile as they put their gear down in their bedroom. "I never caught him. I suspected it was him so I left him a note telling him to stop it, and he left a note in its place telling me to hide my bread better if I didn't want him eating it."

Krinna burst into laughter at that.

"Oh I bet you two were all kinds of trouble when you were kids," she smiled up at him as she leaned in to give him a hug.

"Well, mostly Farkas," Vilkas smirked as he wrapped her in his arms as well. Krinna raised an eyebrow at him.

"You were the one who just challenged him to a fight," she reminded him.

"Aye, but just a friendly fist fight," Vilkas grinned.

Krinna just laughed as she began gathering her things to go wash up.

"So, when do you want to share our news love?" Vilkas asked with a grin as they dried off once they'd finished washing.

"I don't know," Krinna sighed. She smiled as her hand rested at her lower abdomen.

Vilkas just watched as her face shifted into such a happy and tender expression as she looked down at her still flat stomach.

It suddenly sank in. He had fathered a pair of twins... babies... they were going to have babies... they'd grow to be as strong and formidable as their parents, but they were going to start off as babies... it was a terrifying thought. He realized how Farkas must have felt... which made him remember Lydia and the night Jergen was born. Krinna was going to have to go through nine months of pregnancy and then childbirth... but didn't look worried, just as happy and excited as he was... they were going to have babies...

Krinna looked up at him and caught him staring at her in absolute amazement. Vilkas pulled her to him and kissed her. Krinna giggled as he placed gentle kissed along her neck. Then Vilkas sank to his knees as he trailed kisses down to her small, firm belly.

"I love you," he said gently as he kissed her belly again, "all three of you," he added with a smirk up at Krinna. She just smiled warmly down at him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"I guess we should tell them soon," Krinna decided, "we can let Sofie and Blaise help us come up with names."

"Aye," Vilkas agreed, "and I'll need to borrow that book from Farkas," he added as he got to his feet.

"Definitely," Krinna nodded, "Frailia said she'd never seen a father so knowledgeable and helpful at a birth. He really surprised everyone."

"Well I hope I can live up to his example then," Vilkas said a little nervously.

"I'm sure you will," Krinna said with a smile, "you're just as dedicated."

Vilkas gave her another kiss before they got dressed and went back upstairs.

As they are dinner Farkas told them about the bandits, and how they’d all fought them off.

"You'll make fine Companions one day," Vilkas grinned at the three children once Farkas was done.

"That they will," Farkas agreed proudly.

"Before that though," Vilkas began, he looked to Krinna who smirked and nodded for him to go on, "Farkas, I need to borrow a particular book from you."

Farkas looked back at Vilkas as if he'd completely lost his mind, the three children looked confused and Jergen laughed at them. Lydia looked in bewilderment from Vilkas to Farkas, and then, with wide eyes, to Krinna.

"You've got all the books," Farkas replied in exasperation, "the only book I have is... wait..." Farkas trailed off as he looked from Vilkas to Krinna. "Really?" Farkas asked excitedly. Vilkas chuckled happily at the excited grin on his wife's face as she nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Lydia exclaimed.

"What? What's going on?" Blaise asked, all three children still looked bewildered.

"We're getting two new additions to the family," Krinna explained with a hand on her lower abdomen.

"Two?" Lydia and Farkas asked in unison.

"Detect life spell shows twins," Krinna nodded.

Vilkas noticed Sofie and Blaise share a nervous glance. He got up and knelt down between them with a hand on each of their shoulders.

"And the manor is plenty big enough for all of us," he told them quietly. "We'll still always love you two, just as much as we love your new brother and sister."

Sofie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, then both children got up to give Krinna a hug.

"How far along are you?" Lydia asked with a smile.

"No idea," Krinna laughed, "I guess I should go see Danica tomorrow."

"Can we help you come up with names?" Sofie asked excitedly.

"We were hoping you would," Krinna replied with a warm smile.


	20. Translations and Kicks

Krinna had just reached her second trimester. The weeks had been passing peacefully. It was late one evening, Vilkas was ready for bed, but he suddenly realized Krinna was not in bed... With a tired sigh, Vilkas crept out of their bedroom and through the dark manor, hoping to find her without waking up the rest of the family.

"What are you doing love?" Vilkas asked curiously when he found her sitting with a book in the upstairs library. He'd expected her to have come to bed a while ago, she was already wearing her long sleeping tunic, and everyone else had already gone to sleep.

"Hmmm?" Krinna looked up at him from the large leather bound book in her lap. "Oh, Blaise said something at dinner that reminded me of a book I found a couple of years ago and I was just curious." She held up the book and Vilkas saw draconic letters across the cover. "I don't remember where I found it, but it's actually just a translation of a lot of the dovah language."

"Learning anything interesting?" He asked curiously. Vilkas pulled another chair from across the small room and sat beside her. Krinna leaned on his shoulder and shifted the book for him to see it better.

"A bit," she said pointing to a word on the page. Vilkas looked at the page and saw the book was set up almost like a simple dictionary. The word his wife pointed to; 'krin' translated to 'courageous.'

"Well that seems appropriate," he chuckled.

"Glad you think so," Krinna smiled, "Ma told me the word for my name came to her in one of her visions. She added the -nia to make it sound more Nordic, and I dropped the i when I got older. I never knew what it meant though."

Vilkas put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. Then she looked down and began flipping back through the pages.

"I thought something like that might be an option for choosing names," she added with an uncertain look at Vilkas.

"Potentially," Vilkas nodded thoughtfully, "any ideas?"

"Not so far," Krinna shook her head. "Beyond that though," she continued looking back at the book, "I've just found a few random interesting things."

"Like what?" Vilkas asked, curiously looking back to the book as well.

"Like 'drem yol lok' is a standard greeting... 'krosis' means 'sorrow' or 'unfortunate' and can also be used as an apology."

The greeting reminded Vilkas of what Parthunax had said to him when he announced that Krinna had defeated Alduin... the sentence had definitely started with drem yol lok...

"Parthunax greeted me directly when he announced your victory to Whiterun," Vilkas told her as he began to look over the book with interest as well. "But he said more than 'drem yol lok,' it was a whole sentence..."

"Do you remember it?" Krinna asked curiously. Vilkas thought for several moments. It had been nearly three years ago, but the moment had been such an emotional one, it was sort of burned in his memory... he was pretty sure he would at least recognize the words if he heard them again...

"I know it ended with 'dovakiin,' or maybe 'se dovahkiin' ...the other words were something like 'sorot' and 'amul'... I think he said 'drem yol lok, sorot amul se dovahkiin'..."

"Hmmm..." Krinna began flipping to the s section of the book and they skimmed through the words together.

"That's it," Vilkas said suddenly pointing to the word on the page, "'sahrot'." He hadn't remembered it quite right, but close.

"Mighty, great, or significant," Krinna read. "Sounds right to me," she added with a smile. Vilkas blinked in surprise, wondering if he'd remembered that correctly after all. He knew he was among the strongest warriors in all of Tamriel, but it was a bit of a shock to be called something like that by a dragon. He skimmed the other s words on the page just to verify there was nothing else he could be confusing the word for... there was one...

"Or it might have been 'sahvot'," he said, pointing at the other word on the page, but he was still pretty sure he remembered hearing the r and not v...

"Faith, to believe, or faithful," Krinna read, "also potentially appropriate," she nodded. Vilkas smiled at that and planted a kiss to the side of her head.

"Ah, and 'se' means 'of,' or 'belonging to,'"

"So 'se dovahkiin' definitely makes sense," Vilkas nodded with a smile as Krinna began flipping to the a section to look for the other word he remembered...

"That's it, 'ahmul'," Vilkas said a moment later, pointing at the word.

"Husband," Krinna read with a nod.

"So he either called me 'mighty husband of the Dragonborn,' or 'faithful husband of the Dragonborn,'" Vilkas nodded. He was mildly surprised they'd actually been able to make sense of what he'd remembered and find the translation.

"I like both of those," Krinna said turning to look directly at him with a grin.

Vilkas chuckled, "I do too, love." He moved his hand to the side of her face and gently pulled her into a kiss. He felt her smile into the kiss as she snaked one arm around his middle and the other found its way to the back of his head. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair... "I think," he said when their lips parted several moments later, "that this would be more comfortable in our bed..."

"Sounds good to me, sahrot ahmul se dovakiin," Krinna replied with a smile. Vilkas thought her adoring smile was the most beautiful and arousing thing in the world. Ahmul se Dovakiin was definitely his favorite of all the titles he'd ever earned.

***

Relaxing at home with her family while her twins developed was a surreal experience for Krinna. She was hungrier than normal, she more tired than normal, and she was grumpier than normal... but at the same time she was happy. It didn't make logical sense, she felt relatively miserable when she thought about it, but she was still happy.

Watching Vilkas prepare for the birth was endearing. He wasn't as overprotective as Farkas had been, but Krinna could tell Vilkas was a bit nervous every time she went out without her armor.

She wasn't even to her second trimester when he finished reading the midwife’s book he’d borrowed from Farkas. Then over the course of a couple of nights, he sat down and read it to her. In spite of Krinna’s initial protests that she could read it herself, being cuddled up in bed with Vilkas reading to her was quite lovely.

Then the babies got big enough for her to feel them moving... at first it was just a tiny flutter, almost like a muscle spasm... if it hadn't happened in the center of her abdomen where she knew two babies were starting to fidget around in her womb, Krinna would probably have dismissed it as either a muscle twitch or her imagination. As the weeks passed the flutters got stronger, and then they were noticeable kicks and jabs, but still nothing that could be felt from the outside. Finally one night she was laying in bed, on her side, trying to sleep, but the babies would not be still. Vilkas was dozing, but she could hear that he wasn't quite asleep yet...

"Vilkas!" Krinna whispered, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Hmm?" He blinked and then woke up a bit more, "do you need anything my love?"

"Yeah," she smirked, "come here." Vilkas cocked an eyebrow at her as he rolled onto his side, against her back. Krinna reached back and took his hand, and then pulled it across her to rest on the bulge in her belly. Vilkas looked confused for a brief moment and then his eyes went wide in amazement. He gently flattened his hand across her belly and just felt the twins move around for several moments with an awed expression on his face.

"It feels like they're having a boxing match in there," Krinna commented after several moments.

"Aye," Vilkas chuckled. "It's amazing love."

"Mmhmm," Krinna nodded sleepily as she let her head flop back to her pillow. "I just wish they'd do it more during the day and less when I'm trying to sleep," she grumbled.

"Ah," Vilkas said with another quiet chuckle. Vilkas sat up so he could lean over her and kiss her cheek. Then he moved to place a gentle kiss on Krinna's belly. "Alright you two," he said in a low, gentle tone, "settle down in there and let your mother rest. I'll teach you all about how to fight when you're older." He placed another gentle kiss on her belly and to Krinna's surprise, the babies' movements actually calmed down.

"That's actually working," Krinna said looking up at Vilkas in amazement, "your voice is actually soothing them."

"Feels like it," Vilkas nodded with a surprised grin of his own as he gently rubbed Krinna's belly. The babies were still moving, squirming around and such, but the flailing and kicking had stopped. Vilkas settled back on the pillow, still pressed against Krinna's back with his hand draped over her middle. "Get some rest love," he suggested with a kiss to the back of her neck, "if they wake you up again I'll try and soothe them back to sleep."

"Vilkas, you are the best," Krinna smiled happily closing her eyes.

"I know," he replied as he nuzzled into the back of her neck. Krinna could feel the proud smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all enjoying!
> 
> I’m currently debating who’s perspective to write the birth from and how in-depth/graphic to make it...  
Feel free to comment if you have an opinion on the matter.
> 
> I have kids IRL, and each birth was natural with no pain meds. So, that being said, one of my pet peeves is unrealistic descriptions of birth in books and movies so... I’m hoping I can do this justice.


	21. Nerves and Surprises

Vilkas read and reread the book that Sudia sent back when Lydia was pregnant. Then he went to ask his brother for advice.

"Most useful things for you are gonna be the tips for helping her with the pain, and what it calls the 'emotional map'," Farkas explained, flipping through the book. "It all really goes like it says, or at least it did for Lydia."

"Alright," Vilkas nodded as his brother handed him the book back.

He reread the book again, paying careful attention to Farkas's recommendations. They made their arrangements and plans with Danica, Fralia, and Tilma, mostly all accordingto Lydia and Farkas's suggestions.

Vilkas could tell Farkas was enjoying the idea that there was something he knew better than Vilkas did, and he tried not to let it bother him.

***

It all happened so suddenly... nothing was like the book had prepared him for... their plans went out the window so fast Vilkas hardly had time to wrap his mind around what was happening. Instead of their room at Breezehome, they had to take Krinna to the temple; after her water broke she just started losing too much blood. Danica had to have two other healers standing by just to cast healing spells, and Vilkas felt utterly helpless. At first Krinna had just writhed and screamed in his arms, but now she was too weak to even cry out.

"You can do it, love," Vilkas encouraged.

"Krinna, you need to wake up and push!" Fralia instructed urgently.

"Come on love," Vilkas urged, shaking her shoulder gently. Her eyes fluttered and he felt her shift to try and push.

"You have to push harder Krinna!" Fralia told her. Krinna tried. For three more hours she tried. Then she collapsed back in his arms... she'd lost too much blood.

"Stay with me love," Vilkas pleaded.

"Her hips are too narrow, they're stuck," Danica said grimly.

"We're losing her," one of the other healers warned.

"No, Krinna, love, don't leave me!" Vilkas begged... everything around him began to feel numb as he watched Danica cast the detect life spell... and then grimace...

"We've lost them."

"No!" Vilkas cried, "no, Krinna! My love, no!"

"Vilkas..."

"No..."

"Vilkas!" ...it was Krinna's voice, but she was lying lifeless in his arms...

"Vilkas, WAKE UP!"

...Vilkas opened his eyes to find himself still in his bed at their manor, with Krinna, still alive, still pregnant, sitting up beside him, trying to shake him awake. His pillow was damp with tears.

"Krinna," Vilkas gasped in relief as he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm right here, I'm ok, we're all ok," she said soothingly, putting her arms around him and rubbing his back. He just held her tightly for a few moments, burying his face into her hair, listening to her pulse and her breathing. Then he felt the twins begin to fidget and kick inside her large belly that was pressed against his side. He took another deep breath, letting it all sink in; they were still here, all three of them were ok. It had all just been a nightmare.

"Sorry love," he whispered, finally leaning back to look at her eyes in the dim light. Her gaze was simply full of love and concern.

"It's ok," she said quietly reaching up to gently wipe his face. Vilkas briefly tried to remember if he'd washed off his warpaint before bed... he was sure he looked like quite the mess... "Nightmare?" She asked gently.

"Aye," he nodded, "I'm sorry I woke you love... but I'm glad you woke me." He pulled her back to another embrace and she kissed the side of his face as she wrapped her arms back around him.

"I can probably guess what it was about. You cried out in your sleep," she said with her face muffled a little into his neck.

"Guess you could say I'm a little nervous," he sighed.

"I know," she replied, "I am too." Then he felt her smirk against his neck before she lifted her head again, "but honestly, after we handled Alduin, Harkon, and Miraak, I sure hope childbirth isn't how I go out... I mean really, that won't make for very impressive songs."

Vilkas let out a chuckle in spite of himself. He let his hand slide down her side, gently over her belly, then to rest on her hip... it seemed pretty unlikely that her hips could be too narrow, she really had rather wide hips... it was one of the things he'd first noticed about her figure when she'd come back to Jorrvaskr in properly fitting armor... everything about her body looked perfectly suited to carrying children... it was one of the things about her that he'd always found so attractive.

He thought back to the scars that had painted her body when she returned from her fight with Alduin... scars that didn't look like she should have survived... surely she was way too stubborn to die now.

"I'd spend my eternity in Sovengarde with Hakon and Gormlaith teasing me about it," Krinna added a few moments later, her voice pulling his thoughts back to the present.

"Hakon and Gormlaith?" Vilkas repeated, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Those are the Nord heroes who defeated Alduin the first time, right?"

"Two of them," Krinna nodded. "They also met me in Sovengarde and helped me defeat him then."

Vilkas just nodded thoughtfully... he remembered the ancient tomes he'd read of their exploits... "weren't they brother and sister?" He asked.

"Huh?" Krinna looked thoughtful for several moments. "I heard her call him brother... but for all I know she meant shield-brother," Krinna shrugged.

"No, I think I read something that referred to them as actual siblings, twins I think..." Vilkas replied, "Hakon One-Eye and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, right?"

"Yeah..." Krinna said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just thinking love," Vilkas chuckled, and Krinna smirked.

"Those would be some pretty big names to live up to," she commented thoughtfully.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded, "just something to consider."

"Definitely," Krinna nodded.

She ran her fingers through his hair. Vilkas lay back on the pillow, only to sit back up. His pillow was damp. Krinna watched him in mild concern as he flipped the pillow back over.

"You ok?" She asked, gently stroking his forehead. Vilkas smiled up at her.

"Just worried about you, love," he replied.

"If it'll make you feel better," Krinna began, "we can get ourselves set up at Breezehome in the morning just to be safe," she suggested with a gentle smile.

"Aye love," Vilkas nodded, "I think that would make me feel better."

***

After Vilkas's nightmare Krinna didn't want to tell him she'd actually been woken up by cramps. Really it had just been one cramp strong enough to wake her, there hadn't been any more afterwards so there was probably no need to panic everyone yet. Krinna decided they'd just need to get themselves settled in at Breezehome in the morning, and if it might be soon, they really needed to sleep while they could. She gave Vilkas another kiss as they both settled back into their bed. Krinna rolled onto her side with her back to Vilkas, and smiled contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled up behind her.

***

The next morning, they were just finishing breakfast, Farkas and the three older children were cleaning up the table while Vilkas cleaned up from cooking.

"No, love, go sit down," Vilkas told Krinna as she tried to help him.

"Oh come on," she complained, "I actually feel like doing something today, my feet finally don't hurt!"

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her. He was about to ask if she was just being stubborn, but then their was a knock at the front door.

"I didn't think we were expecting anyone..." Lydia said walking to answer it in confusion.

"Maybe Gregor locked himself out again?" Farkas suggested.

"I did not," Gregor announced, walking down the stairs... from Ria's side of the bedrooms, Vilkas noted raising his eyebrow yet again.

Moments later Lydia opened the door and they heard a deep but feminine voice say, "good morning, I came to see Krinna, the Dragonborn. I'm—"

"Sudia!" Krinna exclaimed excitedly rushing out to meet the woman. Vilkas put down the dish he was washing and made his way out to the entryway to meet her as well. He found Krinna embracing a battle-hardened looking Redguard woman who was probably about twenty years his senior... so this was the woman who had raised and trained Krinna...

"My goodness child, you appear to have done well for yourself," she said with a kind smile as she looked around.

"I can't believe you're here," Krinna said still looking surprised.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to miss this event," Sudia said giving Krinna's belly a gentle pat, "and its well past time I met this amazing husband you've told me so much about!"

"Whatever she's said is probably exaggerated," Vilkas laughed.

"Well here he is," Krinna smirked, "Vilkas, this is Sudia."

"So I'd gathered," Vilkas smirked at his wife, then turning to Sudia, "its a pleasure to finally meet you." He reached out to shake her hand, but she pulled him into a hug.

"Likewise my boy," she grinned, and she reminded him ever so slightly of Kodlak.

Krinna introduced her to the rest of the family, Sudia was especially excited to meet Sofie and Blaise. After all, Vilkas thought, they were practically her grandchildren...

"I also had something I was supposed to give you..." Sudia said, a little more quietly, turning back to Krinna.

"Something to give me?" Krinna cocked her head in confusion.

"It's your mother's last prophesy," Sudia nodded, "she told me to give it to you only 'after Skyrim was united and thrice saved'."

"United and thrice saved..." Krinna repeated in surprise, "Ma really saw all of that coming..."

Sudia handed Krinna an old looking, thick bundle of parchment that was tied with string. Vilkas watched as she looked over it curiously, and he put an arm across her shoulders; hugging her gently as he read the delicate handwriting on the front: "_a final letter for my daughter._"

"Are you going to open it love?" Vilkas asked curiously.

"Yeah," Krinna smiled, "I just a bit-"

She stopped suddenly and Vilkas felt her whole body tense. She grimaced and put a hand to the underside of her round belly.

"Krinna?" Vilkas asked in alarm.

"Uh-oh," Sudia said, "I know that look."

"Yeah," Krinna winced, "hold that thought... we need to get Danica and get to Breezehome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband told me I was a jerk for writing that nightmare at the beginning, so I wanted to include a note to say please forgive me!
> 
> I hope to get the birth chapter up soon!


	22. Twins

"The twins are coming?!" Sofie cried excitedly.

"Probably," Krinna said with a grimace.

"I got the travel packs!" Blaise yelled running off to his parents' bedroom.

"Talk to me love," Vilkas said gently with his hands on her shoulders.

"Was that a practice contraction or are we talking the real thing?" Sudia asked calmly.

"No idea," Krinna grumbled. Vilkas felt the tension leave her muscles for the moment.

"We should get everything ready either way," Vilkas said, looking around the room. That had been the plan anyway, Vilkas reminded himself as he tried to stay calm... it might not actually be time yet... "everyone knows the plan?"

"We're spending the week with Uncle Farkas!" Sofie nodded. Farkas chuckled and nodded.

"I'll go get Danica and Frailia and meet you at Breezehome," Lydia said. She scooped Jergen from where he had been curiously toddling behind her and handed him to Farkas.

"We've got it here," Farkas told him with a grin, "stop lookin' so scared, she'll be fine," he added with a teasing smirk. Vilkas started to protest that he wasn't worried, but that would be a lie that his brother would see right through.

Blaise returned with their packs, and Krinna and Vilkas hugged Sofie and Blaise before Vilkas shouldered both packs and they headed out the door. Lydia took off at a jog, but Sudia stayed with them.

"I know I wasn't in the plan, but I'm here to help however you need," Sudia reminded them comfortingly.

"I would really appreciate having you there," Krinna smiled. She sounded excited, but Vilkas could tell she was as nervous as he was too.

"Aye," he agreed, "I've read everything I could, but I'm smart enough to know when to defer to experience."

"Good, then I'll take these," Sudia decided with a grin, hefting the packs away from Vilkas, "and you take your wife."

"Alright," Vilkas nodded, smirking a little in spite of his nerves.

"I can walk for now," Krinna said hesitantly.

"Are you sure love?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know if I change my mind."

"Walking now will probably do you good," Sudia agreed, "speed things up."

"Alright," Vilkas nodded again. He took Krinna's hand and they set off on their short walk toward Whiterun.

About half way there Krinna stopped in her tracks, with a grimace on her face and all her muscles tensing. Vilkas moved to rub her back, ready to support her if she needed. After about half a minute, it passed.

"Do you need anything my love?" Vilkas asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my bed at Breezehome," Krinna replied reaching to take Vilkas's hand again. She gave him a nervous smile, and Vilkas let her lead them at a quicker pace the rest of the way up the hill.

They made it the rest of the way to Whiterun and had just made it in the door at Breezehome when Krinna winced and froze.

"I need the bathroom," she announced before letting go of Vilkas's hand and heading urgently to the chamber pot in the washroom.

"That's pretty normal," Sudia reassured them both, "your body's getting rid of waste so you've got room for pushing out the babies," she explained as she and Vilkas waited by the door to the washroom. Then to Vilkas she added, "I wouldn't get too worried until her water breaks. I'll go see what we're working with upstairs."

Vilkas nodded and looked back to Krinna as Sudia made her way upstairs. It felt strange to not give Krinna privacy for this, but he knew well that privacy was the last thing on his wife's mind right now, and he was too worried to let her out of his sight. He was glad Sudia was there... he'd read everything about the birth process, but Sudia's calm, motherly attitude was helping put them both at ease. Vilkas imagined Tilma and Frailia had done the same for Lydia and Farkas, but he could tell that Krinna was more comfortable with Sudia.

When Krinna was finished, she wiped herself off, and was just standing up when a sudden gush of liquid spilled over the chamber pot. Krinna just stood there blinking for a moment, then she swore.

"Krinna?" Vilkas stepped into the washroom worriedly.

"I'm assuming that was my water..." Krinna said slowly. Her voice was calm, but her eyes were wide and she looked like her heart and mind were both racing. "Lydia's broke when she got out of bed for something... it was about like that..."

"Alright love," Vilkas nodded, "let's get upstairs, Sudia's up there and Danica should be here soon." He hurried in to take her arm as she kicked her cotton pants aside, letting her long, oversized shirt hang down to cover her.

She walked steady enough out to the living room, but then stopped when she looked at the stairs.

"I can't do stairs right now," she admitted, her voice was a little shaky now.

"Not a problem love," Vilkas said gently as he scooped her into his arms. She was a lot heavier than she used to be, but he could still manage.

When they got up stairs Sudia had already put the new thick cotton pads and towels down over and around the bed. He was just about to set Krinna down when he heard Lydia open the door downstairs and she and Danica came quickly upstairs after them.

"Her water just broke," he told them all as Krinna's body tensed again in his arms.

"You're sure?" Danica asked. Vilkas set her down in the bed and tried to rub her back like Farkas had suggested. Once the contraction subsided Krinna let out a deep sigh and described what had happened that she thought was her water breaking.

"Ah, yep, that's what it sounds like," Sudia nodded when she was done. Danica nodded in agreement.

"And over the chamber pot of all things! Lucky you," Lydia laughed.

"Yeah, lucky me," Krinna grumbled. Vilkas noticed her attitude had shifted since getting her upstairs; nervous excitement had been replaced by a grumpy seriousness. If he remembered what he'd read, that should mean she was getting ready for more serious labor to begin... and, since her water just broke, Vilkas figured that was a good thing.

Danica checked to see how far along she was, which Vilkas could tell made Krinna uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Danica apologized as Krinna winced. "She's got a long way to go, but she's definitely started dilating," she commented with a nod. Then she cast a spell and focused on Krinna's belly for several moments. "The babies are looking good too," she added when the spell faded. "I'll come back and check in a bit."

As Danica walked back out the door, Sudia fixed Vilkas with a scrutinizing look.

"Alright, my boy," she said in an almost challenging tone, "this is the part where most men get useless and go wait outside."

Vilkas was a little taken aback... was she trying to get rid of him?

"I'm not going anywhere," Vilkas replied firmly. His voice came out almost in a growl and he sat down on the bed beside Krinna, gently taking her hand. To his surprise Sudia laughed.

"I knew I liked you! Krinna, you picked a good one," Sudia grinned.

"I know, now both of you shut up," she grumbled. Then she grimaced as everything tensed again. Vilkas helped her roll onto her side and moved the pillows to make her as comfortable as he could.

"You can do it love," he said gently as Krinna began to tremble in pain.

"Don't fight the contraction, try to relax and let the muscle do its job," Sudia advised, "your womb is a big muscle, and it has to contract to push the babies out. It's just like any other muscle when you move it... except you've never really used this muscle so it hurts like a bitch."

"I could have told you that last part," Krinna snapped.

Vilkas knew better than to respond to that and simply began trying to rub her back. Then Sudia showed him where he could apply pressure at certain points on her back, and that sometimes helped her pain. Other times he just held her arm or leg or completely lifted her at whatever angle they could find that helped with the pain.

And so the hours passed.

Nothing gave her relief for long, and it seemed like whatever helped with the last contraction didn't help with the next.

Frailia sat downstairs on standby, as Sudia and Lydia hurried back and forth, gettingfresh cotton pads or more pillows, or water. Lydia at one point brought Vilkas a stamina potion which he chugged gratefully in between contractions. Danica came in several times to check, but each time it was the same; "progress, but still a ways to go."

Vilkas has no idea how much time had passed. The contractions had started out relatively far apart, Krinna would have a few minutes to rest between each one, but now there was less than a minute between each one.

"Vilkas," Krinna panted.

"I'm here love."

"Vilkas... I... I can't do it."

"Yes you can love," Vilkas assured her in a gentle voice.

"I can't," Krinna choked, "I can't take this anymore." Vilkas had never heard his wife sound so tired and hopeless. He would have been thoroughly panicked, except that this was part of the emotional indicators Farkas had pointed out to him; 'when she's ready to give up, she's almost done,' Farkas had said.

"You can do it my love, you're almost there," Vilkas assured her. "You're doing great, Krinna. You're amazing. We're almost there, you can do it." Vilkas repeated words of encouragement as he held her at the current most comfortable position.

Danica came back in to check and finally it was something different.

"Alright, Krinna, when you feel like you need to push, work with the next contraction and push as hard as you can."

Vilkas helped her sit up into an almost squat with her arms holding each of her knees, and she pushed. She took a moment to breath between the contractions, and then she pushed, her determination returned. Vilkas stayed behind her, against her back, giving her something more solid than the bed to push against. He once again lost track of time, he had no bearing on how long she was pushing, but then she cried out in pain and Sudia cried out in excitement.

"You're almost there Krinna, push!"

With another determined push Vilkas saw the crown of a little head emerge into Sudia's waiting hands. Then the rest of the body followed in a gush of blood, but the cry that met their ears was the most beautiful sound Vilkas could imagine at that moment.

"It's a girl!" Sudia announced excitedly. Krinna let out a breathless laugh of joy for a moment, but then the next contraction hit. Lydia stepped in quickly to take the baby so Sudia and Vilkas could focus on Krinna. They'd already agreed that Lydia could serve as a wet nurse if Krinna took too long to push out the next twin.

"Alright love, one more," Vilkas encouraged. Krinna took a deep breath, her eyes clenched shut, and the pushing continued. This time it didn't take as long.

"Here we are, Krinna push!" Sudia exclaimed. Krinna did, and then Vilkas saw the second baby's head emerge, then the whole baby was in Sudia's waiting hands as even more blood gushed.

"And a boy!" Sudia announced excitedly. Lydia brought the little girl over to Krinna and Fraila stepped in to show Krinna how to nurse while Danica checked on the boy.

Then Krinna delivered the afterbirth, and Sudia let Vilkas cut the umbilical cords.

"Is it supposed to still hurt?" Krinna groaned quietly as the girl let go and Lydia helped her bring the boy to her breast.

"Yes, your womb needs to contract back to its normal size, and the faster it does that the faster the bleeding stops," Danica explained.

"Nursing will make it shrink up faster too," Sudia added, "which also hurts... but it's good for getting the bleeding to stop."

"Great," Krinna nodded sarcastically, wincing again as the boy began to suckle.

Vilkas sat down beside her on the bed and he finally got to hold his daughter... she was so tiny... her face was red and a little puffy looking, and she had fine wisps of dark hair.

"Hello my love," Vilkas said tenderly. She blinked up at him with dark blue eyes, and Vilkas's heart melted. He looked over to Krinna who was looking back at him with a tired but happy smile. "She's got your eyes love," he told her happily.

"And your hair it looks like," Krinna replied quietly, "both of them do..." she looked down to their son who was still nursing. "He's got the same eyes she does, I think."

Vilkas leaned closer to look at the boy who was blinking in confusion while he nursed hungrily.

"Aye love," Vilkas agreed with a warm smile, "they're beautiful."


	23. Names and Introductions

Farkas had finished cleaning up at the manor, and then walked with the three older children and Jergen up to Jorrvaskr to wait.

Blaise and Sofie were excited and antsy all day, but they remembered how long Jergen had taken, so they were content to play in the yard while they waited for updates.

Lydia came by around mid afternoon to tell them labor had picked up.

"How're they doing?" Farkas asked quietly.

"Krinna's tough, I feel like she's handling better than I did, but Frailia said she's about the same," Lydia replied at the same volume.

"And Vilkas?"

"We can all tell he got advice from you," she smirked and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "He’s a big help."

"Good," Farkas grinned as Lydia turned to hurry back to Breezehome. It felt good to know he had actually taught his brother something. Farkas turned back to the kids in the yard.

Sofie and Lucia invented a version of tag where Jergen was the only one allowed to walk on two feet; everyone else had to try and outrun him while crawling on their hands and knees. It made for great fun, and Jergen definitely loved it, but Farkas had to make them all stop at the washroom for a bath before dinner. 

Then they had dinner and Farkas let the kids stay up a bit later than normal to wait for updates. Then, finally, Lydia came back to tell them that Krinna was ready to push, but it would still be a while. The kids could go to bed and hopefully come see the babies in the morning.

***

Sudia and Fralia cleaned up the room and mopped up all the blood while Vilkas went down stairs to get a drink.

Krinna lay in bed, finally resting. Both babies were sleeping for now. She was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Her entire lower half still hurt, and bled periodically when she moved, and Danica had specifically told her not to spend energy on casting healing spells.

"Everything alright love?"

Krinna jumped a little at the sound of Vilkas's voice. She was so tired she hadn't heard him coming back up the stairs. He stood beside the bed with two mugs and a questioning smirk.

"Yeah," she smiled, "just tired and a little sore."

Vilkas nodded tiredly. "Here love," he smiled, holding one of the mugs out to her. Krinna sat up gingerly and took it with a grateful smile.

"Mead," Krinna commented excitedly taking a sip.

"Aye," Vilkas chuckled. "Your first good drink in nine months, I was hoping it might ease the pain."

"Thank you," Krinna said into her mug.

As she enjoyed her mead, Krinna watched as Vilkas stepped softly over to peer into the two bassinets beside their bed. She couldn't help but smile at the tender expression on his face. She leaned over to look at the babies as well.

"Have you thought any more about names?" She asked quietly.

"I have," he nodded, "I talked to Blaise and Sofie about them yesterday morning too."

"And?" Krinna prompted, looking up at her husband with a tired smile.

"We like Hakon and Gormlaith," he answered with a warm smile. "Legendary brother and sister who helped you defeat Alduin... seems fitting for the children of the Dragonborn..."

Krinna just smiled a little more, the idea had been growing on her since Vilkas mentioned those names the night before, but...

"Blaise, Sofie, Hakon... and Gormlaith..." she said, looking at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Gormlaith might need a nickname until she grows into that name... but... I like it."

"Gorma... Laith... Laithy..." Vilkas rattled off, and Krinna just responded with a doubtful look. "Alright, we can sleep on it," Vilkas chuckled.

"The nickname at least," Krinna nodded.

Vilkas chuckled again and settled into the bed beside her.

Once she finished her mead, Krinna was finally able to doze off... for a little while.

***

Vilkas was woken several times in the night by one of the babies crying, and he got up each time to help Krinna pick up the babies and nurse.

Hakon was a little bigger than Gormlaith, but Gormlaith seemed to be trying to catch up with how much she ate. Not that Hakon was slacking; he still woke up every two hours to eat as well, so Vilkas and Krinna had both only slept in one hour intervals. When the sun rose Vilkas didn't feel like he'd gotten any sleep at all, and he could see from her groggy expression that Krinna felt the same.

Danica stopped back by to check on the babies again, and then checked to make sure Krinna wasn’t bleeding too much. To Vilkas’s relief, Danica said they were all doing fine. She was impressed by how well both babies were eating, and with Krinna’s healing. She cast another healing spell on Krinna but then told them Krinna had recovered enough to use some of her own magic for healing spells now too. Krinna was relieved to hear that, Vilkas could tell she was tired of bleeding and being sore.

As Danica was finishing up her visit, Lydia came back with Farkas and all the children.

Vilkas had just taken Hakon from Krinna so she could pick up Gormlaith to feed her again, when there was a gentle knock on their door.

"Come in," Krinna said quietly. The door creaked slowly opening to reveal Blaise and Sofie's wide-eyed, excited faces. Farkas was close behind them with Jergen in one arm, and Lucia beside him.

Vilkas grinned up at his children and motioned them to come closer.

"Here's your sister, Gormlaith," Krinna said quietly as Blaise and Sofie approached the bed.

"And your brother, Hakon," Vilkas added, sitting carefully on the side of the bed, slowly and carefully leaning so they could see the sleeping dark-haired boy in his arms. Gormlaith, who clearly thought she was about to be fed, stared back at Sofie and Blaise in confusion before she started to cry. Blaise and Sofie both looked worriedly back at them.

"Don't worry," Krinna smiled reassuringly, "it's not you, she's just hungry. I was about to feed her." Krinna began to situate Gormlaith to nurse and Blaise and Sofie huddled closer.

"So we are picking Hakon and Gormlaith," Sofie whispered excitedly, "from the story you told us?"

"The one about you saving the world from dragons?" Blaise added quietly.

"Yeah," Krinna nodded, "they’re friends of mine in Sovengarde, good names to live up to."

"Awesome!" Blaise grinned.

"Hi Gormlaith," Sofie whispered happily.

Vilkas smiled as he set Hakon gently down in his bassinet and turned to scoop Sofie and Blaise into a hug. They were both getting a little too big for Vilkas to easily hold them each in one arm, but sitting on the bed he could still manage it.

"Now, you know, your mother and I are tired, and we're going to be very busy with the babies for a while, but we still love you both just the same," Vilkas told them warmly. "As soon as the babies are old enough to sleep through the night, I will be back to playing with you helping you learn to use those swords," he promised with a smile.

"We understand Papa," Sofie replied.

"Yeah, Jergen's still a lot of work, and there's only one if him," Blaise added with a quiet chuckle.

“Thank you, my loves,” Vilkas chuckled quietly as well before standing back up slowly. Farkas and Lucia approached slowly with Jergen.

"Congratulations brother," Farkas grinned, clapping Vilkas gently on the shoulder.

"Conhap-a-apias," Jergen tried to repeat gleefully... and not quietly. Hakon startled awake and began to cry, and Gormlaith startled and let go from her feeding and began to cry as well.

"Sorry," Lydia grimaced from the doorway.

"'Owry!" Jergen added as Farkas tried to shush him.

"It's alright," Vilkas just had to chuckle as he picked Hakon back up and began trying to gently rock him.

"We'll get out if your hair," Farkas said sheepishly.

Sofie and Blaise each gave Krinna a quick hug, and then Lydia, Farkas, and the kids all filed out of the room as quietly as they could. Sudia came back in to help show Vilkas the best ways to calm the baby. Much to Vilkas's relief, with Sudia's direction, he got Hakon settled back to sleep.

Once Gormlaith was finished eating and also asleep again, Sudia helped them get her resettled in the bassinet as well.

"Now, it's always best to sleep when the babies sleep," Sudia said quietly. "You two take a nap, and I'll have breakfast ready for you when they wake up again."

"Thank you Sudia," Krinna said, laying back down in relief. Vilkas lay down beside her and in spite of the sunlight that was now streaming in, neither of them had much trouble falling back to sleep.

***


	24. The Last Prophesy

The days and nights all sort of bled together in Vilkas's mind as they settled into a routine. He was grateful for all the help they got from Sudia, Lydia, Farkas, and Frailia. Twins were exhausting.

Then one evening, after they'd gotten Hakon and Gormlaith to sleep again and Vilkas had gone downstairs for a drink, he came upstairs to find Krinna sitting up in bed, reading an old looking letter with tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright my love?" Vilkas asked worriedly sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Krinna sighed, trying to blink the tears away. She put the letter down and wiped her eyes. "I just remembered that Sudia brought me this letter from my Ma."

"What's it say?" Vilkas asked in concern. He recalled that Sudia had said it was her final prophesy... he didn't like that it was making Krinna teary-eyed.

"It's... it's really not bad..." Krinna said with another sigh. "It's just..." she paused and sighed again, "do you want to know how you die?"

Vilkas looked back at her a bit startled, he wasn't sure... that wasn't the kind of thing he had ever thought about wanting to know... but now he was curious... if he could know, he realized, he did want to.

"It's really not bad, you say?" He repeated worriedly.

"It's really not," Krinna shook her head, "just... I don't know, I'm not sure I wanted to know."

"Well, love, that's not a burden I'd have you bear alone," Vilkas decided. "If you know, I guess I want to know."

Krinna looked back at him with a loving and grateful expression, and Vilkas realized he loved that he knew her well enough to read those emotions in just her expression. Wordlessly, she handed him the letter her mother had written so many years ago...

Nervously, Vilkas took a deep breath and read:

_My dearest daughter,_

_By the time you should be reading this, I know you will have grown into a strong warrior, a loving wife, and a proud mother. I want you to know first that your father and I love you, and we are very proud of what we know you will achieve._

_Even though we will be gone before any of this comes to pass, your father and I are happy to know that you will help your brother reunify Skyrim. Your brother will become a General in the Imperial army, and you will become the Harbinger of the Companions._

_-your father was especially proud when I told him you would marry the Companions' Master-at-Arms. I do not know his name, but I have seen his face in my visions and I know he is a worthy husband for the Dragonborn._

_But these are things that have already come to pass if you are reading this at the proper time._

_Now for the future I feel it may be helpful for you to know;_

_Your warrior days are behind you, for a time. You will serve the Companions as Harbinger for many years in relative peace as you raise your family._

_Your adopted son will leave for a time to study magic. He will surpass all of the other mages at the College of Winterhold. He will save the college from a great threat, and be named Arch Mage before he returns home to rejoin the Companions._

_Your adopted daughter will stay close to home, marry a fellow companion, and succeed you as Harbinger when the time comes._

_Your first born, a daughter, will be the most fearsome warrior of her time, earning the title 'the Undying' for her skills in restoration magic will make her foes believe she is invulnerable to their attacks. Many battles will be ended just by enemies fleeing at the sight her._

_Your second born, a son, will succeed his father as Master-at-Arms. He will come to be known as the best combat instructor in Skyrim, and the Companions will increase in number, just from adventurers hoping to learn from him. Many mercenaries will turn to the path of honor after his instruction._

_Your niece will be the most skilled and powerful healer in the Temple of Kynareth, but will march into battle with the Companions, becoming one of their most valuable assets on the battle field._

_And your nephew will grow to be a Companion as big as his father, as clever as his uncle, and nearly as fearsome in battle as your daughter, making their generation of Companions the most feared group of warriors in all of Tamriel._

_But you, my daughter, will only see some of this come to pass. You and your husband will see Sovengarde before Skyrim truly knows peace and freedom._

_The next Great War will be the one to drive the Thalmor out of Skyrim for good, finally finishing what Ysgramor and his Companions began._

_You, your husband, your brother-in-law, and your sister-in-law will storm the Thalmor stronghold yourselves, despite being advanced in years by then. You will exhaust all of your strength, stamina, and magica, but the four of you will secure an otherwise impossible victory for Skyrim. The four of you will go to Sovengarde together, knowing that because of your sacrifice your children will free Skyrim from the Aldmeri Dominion, and your grandchildren will live in relative peace in a free Skyrim._

_The four of you will be entombed in a great momnument that will be built where the Thalmor embassy once stood, memorializing your victory over our oppressors. It will be a magnificent monument, built to last through the ages._

_There will be a great feast in the Hall of Valor when the four of you at last arrive, and your father and I will be happily waiting to greet you._

_Until then, enjoy your family, raise them and love them well, for you will leave them a great legacy, and they will live up to it._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your loving mother_

Vilkas said nothing for several moments, and reread the letter as it's meaning slowly sank in. He was going to die old, victorious in battle, with his love beside him... with his brother and his love as well... and they would all see Sovengarde...

Vilkas set the letter down again and wrapped Krinna in his arms.

"It's the best ending a Nord could hope for my love," he whispered happily. "We'll go to Sovengarde with honor and glory, and our children will all be amazing. I can't ask for anything more."

"I hoped you'd think so," Krinna replied, her voice was muffled with her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Vilkas could feel her smile, but he also felt tears.

"Are you alright my love?" He asked gently leaning back to look down at her.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm just... happy."

"Aye, me too love," Vilkas smiled before leaning down to kiss his wife.

Vilkas thought they should probably tell Farkas and Lydia about the prophesy when it came closer to the end. He knew Farkas would be just as happy as he was with the life and ending described in the prophesy. It was more than either of them had ever dared to dream of when they were younger... not that they're ever thought much about how they wanted their stories to end, but now that he knew, Vilkas couldn't imagine a better ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s stuck with us for this story, and especially everyone who’s left positive comments. I hope you’ve all enjoyed the ‘His Harbinger’ stories as much as I have. It’s been a lot of fun to write and edit.


End file.
